Asistenku seorang lakilaki
by ratih choco
Summary: Edward Cullen seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses, muak akan wanita yang mendekatinya hanya karena sex dan uang yang akhirnya menerima asisten seorang laki-laki yang bernama Isaac Swan. All Human Bad Summary Just enjoy this story..!
1. Chapter 1

Hy, this is my first fanfic so umm...

please enjoy...

Chapter 1

-BPOV-

Hai, aku Isabella Swan, 21 tahun, seorang mahasiswa senior di Universitas merupakan pribadi yang biasa-biasa saja dan membosankan, rambut coklatku yang panjang terlihat semakin membosankan dengan mata coklatku ini. _Clumsy_ itulah aku, keseimbangan merupakan musuh besarku.

Ayahku seorang kepala polisi dan ibuku merupakan ibu rumah tangga itulah mengapa aku hidup sederhana bahkan sebagai mahasiswa harus bekerja _part time_ agar bias makan dan mengumpulkan tugas.

" Aku ga tau musti gimana lagi, bossku memecatku karena aku menyiram minuman ke pelanggan yag mencoba menyetuhku. Padahal pekerjaan itu satu-satunya jalan untuk menadapatkan uang" keluh ku

" bell, bossmu itu hanya tidak tau betapa berharganya kamu. Saat kau pergi dia akan merasakan penyesalan yang besar karena telah melepaskanmu dari restaurannya, percaya padaku kau pasti mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik" hibur temanku Angela.

" Angela benar bell, kita bisa cari pekerjaan baru kok.." Jessika langsung beranjak mengambil koran pagi ini dan membuka kolom lowongan kerja.

" Ok, kalau Jessika mencari di Koran, mungkin aku dapat membantu melalui internet, ayolah Bella tersenyumlah…!" Angela berlari ke kamarnya dan 10 detik kemudian Angela sudah sibuk dengan Laptopnya.

" Hei bell, dengar ini ada Seorang wanita berumur 55 tahun, iuhh orang lansia…lupakan saja" ujar Jessika sembari mencari lagi di kolom itu, entah apa yang dia baca apakah benar-benar lowongan kerja atau justru membaca gossip terbaru Robert Pattinson.

" ga papa kok jess, bacain aja aku lebih baik jadi perawat lansia daripada dapat pekerjaan yang ujung-ujungnya digodain cowok-cowok b******k"

" well, kamu musti njagain bulldognya dia, aku tau kau benci anjing makanya aku tidak jadi mengatakannya"

"hey, dengar ini dicari seorang wanita 18-25 tahun cantik, seksi dan hebat di kamar…lupakan"

"kau benar Ange, lupakan kalau tawarannya seperti itu" komentarku

Dua jam telah berlalu tetapi belum ada yang menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukku. Mungkin memang Tuhan menginginkanku tuk tetap konsentrasi pada kuliah atau aku harus pulang ke Forks dan menunggu Do dari kampus. Huftt….GOD HELP ME…!

"hey bell aku menemukan ini bahkan sesuai dengan jurusanmu giman? Mau ndegerin?" Tanya Angela

" well, why not let's listen bell" sahut Jessika.

" Cullen Inc. membutuhkan asisten muda yang berbakat, pekerja keras, pantang menyerah, umur 20-30 tahun, laki-laki…"

Jessika memotong" tunggu, kamu bilang laki-laki? ..."_wait….laki-laki? Ini berarti aku tidak akan diperlakukan senonoh oleh paa kaum adam yang tidak tau sopan santun itu._

A/N: I hope you like it. I will up date soon in English and Indonesian too...


	2. Chapter 2

"_hey bell aku menemukan ini bahkan sesuai dengan jurusanmu gimana? Mau ndegerin?" Tanya Angela_

" _well, why not let's listen bell" sahut Jessika._

" _Cullen Inc. membutuhkan asisten muda yang berbakat, pekerja keras, pantang menyerah, umur 20-30 tahun, laki-laki…" _

_Jessika memotong" tunggu, kamu bilang laki-laki…" wait….laki-laki? Ini berarti aku tidak akan diperlakukan senonoh oleh paa kaum adam yang tidak tau sopan santun itu._

Chapter 2

-BPOV-

" yeah, sorry bell.. ternyata ini buat laki-laki tidak seharusnya kubacakan" kata Angela

" lanjutin aja, ange…itu merupakan ide yang paling menarik diantara semua lowongan yang kalian bacakan, lagi pula sepertinya gajinya lumayan…!" api berkobar-kobar didadaku.

" key, asisten muda yang berbakat, pekerja keras, pantang menyerah, umur 20-30 tahun, laki-laki, aplikasi di tunggu paling lambat.. OMG paling lambat besok….!" Teriak Angela

" Oke, kalo kamu ingin bersaing dengan para lelaki sudah pasti kamu akan kehilangan pekerjaan ini bells karena sudah jelas kamu itu adalah Seorang wanita kecuali kamu….jangan bilang kamu mau menyamar jadi laki-laki" ujar Jessika

"itu yang aku pikirkan jes, hal ini sangat menantang…" semangatku semakin membara.

-EPOV-

" Eddy… apa kau gila? Kok bisa ada di pikiran mu untuk mencari asisten laki-laki. Kau tau, dengan tersebarnya berita ini gossip kau Seorang gay akan semakin tersebar."

"Em, namaku Edward bukan Eddy dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat aku bukan gay, aku hanya lelah semua asisten perempuanku hanya mencoba tuk merayuku dan berharap bisa melakukan sex denganku..!" Aku benci setiap kali kakakku yang kekanak-kanakkan itu memanggilku Eddy, ya…namaku Edward Cullen 24 tahun. Aku tahu, aku terbilang pengusaha termuda dimana saat aku berumur 22 tahun aku menjadi CEO di perusahaan ayahku ini.

"yeah….edward, Em benar. Kau perlu memikirkan reputasimu. Semua orang mengira kau gay. Kalau kamu memang bukan gay kenapa kau masih tetap berfikir untuk mencari asisten laki-laki?" Jazz kakakku, dia memang yg paling bijak diantara kami.

"OMG….Eddy kau benar-benar gay…!"

"DIAM EM…!"

"Edward, kita sudah melakukan interview berulang kali tapi belum ada satu pun asisten yang cocok denganmu. Besok merupakan hari terakhir, kalau kamu ga dapet satu pun asisten mau tidak mau kamu harus terima siapa pun yang akan kami pilih jadi asisten mu..!"

" Jazz benar, kalau kamu sampai besok belum dapat asisten yang kompeten. Kamu harus terima siapapun cewek yang kami pilih untuk jadi asitenmu…!" Emmet berlalu ke kantornya.

"camkan baik-baik Ed, kau tau Emmet seperti apa."

"Thank's Jazz…!"…

Terkadang aku berpikir, aku tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita, hell…bahkan aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk melakukan sex dengan mereka. Apakah aku memang gay…

Argh…tidak mungkin, setiap kali aku menatap Newton, aku tidak pernah ada hasrat untuk melakukan sex bahkan dengan Riley sekali pun, Riley sosok playboy di kantor yang suka sekali bergonta-ganti wanita.

**Pleasse Review…!**


	3. Chapter 3 AN

Author's note:

Maaf sekali aku harus pending untuk up date dikarenakan letusan merapi dan hujan abu dimana-mana. Seluruh mahasiswa kesehatan di jogja diterjunkan ke barak-barak pengungsian.

Tapi aku janji akan segera up date..

Do'akan koban-korban bencana alam yang terjadi, baik Tsunami di Mentawai dan gunung Merapi yang meledak semalam…

Thank's for keep reading my story…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry,,,

Up date cerita ini memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan….

But thanks buat tetep membaca cerita ini….

Let's enjoy next chapter….

Chapter 3

-BPOV-

"kamu yakin bell?" Tanya Jessika

_Oh my god sebegitu besarkah pengorbananku. Yeah harus kuniatkan, ini jalan yang kupilih maka aku harus terima resiko yang ada walau aku harus kehilangan rambutku. _

"aku yakin jess, just do it already!"

"oke…gimana kalau ku potong sependek ini?" jess menunjuk menggunakan gunting agar aku bisa melihat seberapa pendeknya rambuku.

"ya ampun Jess, apa harus sependek itu?" _kau tidak tau betapa beranya usahaku memanjangkan rambutku ini._

"bells…bells…kau memilih tuk menempuh jalan ini, kau tau resikonya" angela mencoba mengingakanku, _yeah ini resiko yang aku ambil tapi aku sangat menyayangi rambutku ini._

"aku tau resiko yang aku ambil, tapi memotong rambut sependek itu….." rengekku.

"well….apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Jessika mulai membuka majalah-majalah fashionnya entah apa yang dia liat.

"oh bells….kau tau ini resiko yang kau ambil sangat besar. Seandainya kau tetap mempertahankan rambut indah mu itu…."

"ohhh Ang kau jenius….!"

-EPOV-

"arghhh…ini uda 4 hari, dan semua pelamar sama saja kalau bukan karena kau Eddy sudah kuhajar hais-habis mereka. Berani-beraninya mereka mencoba merayu pacarku…..!" _yeah aku tau ini adalah ide bodoh, au hanya ingin mendapat assisten yang bisa focus pada pekerjaan, tidak mudah tergoda akan kecantikan_.

" Em kau tau apa kebutuhanku jadi tolong hanya 1 hari ini saja aku meminjam pacarmu untuk menginterview calon assistenku, mereka tau assisten seperti apa yang kubutuhkan.."

"aku tau apa yang kau maksudkan, tapi melihat pacarku berpenampilan seksi dan merayu itu benar-benar menyebalkan, andai kau punya pacar kau akan tau bagaimana perasaanmu melihat pacarmu merayu orag lain"

"Emmet benar, aku tau Alice sangat mencintaiku tapi melihat dia merayu laki-laki" Jasper, kakakku yang paling mengerti aku kini mendukung Emmet. Mengapa kedua kakakku tak ada yang mengerti.

" Em, Jazz sekali lagi kumohon, ini adalah interview terakhir, aku janji jika kalian tak sangup mereka mencoba merayu pacarmu, kalian boleh menemani mereka interview atau menemaniku menonton interview dari monitor?" tawarku.

"well, kami menyayangi mu Ed dan kami tau kamu sangat membutuhkan ini. Walau ini hanya membuktikan bahwa kau gay…*plaaaakkk* auuuuuuu kenapa kau pukul kepalaku? Kau tau ini kenyataan kita tak pernah melihatmu dengan wanita bahkan Tanya gadis secantik dia kau tolak apa itu tidak membuktikan kau gay, hell bahkan kau virgin" sahut Emmet

"Em…." Jazz mencoba menengahi

"oke..oke… aku minta maaf. Kau tau aku hanya cemburu."

"I know…." Aku kembali melihat monitor.

"Edwar, kau baik-baik saja? Hallo?" aku membeku di tempat dudukku aku hanya bisa menatap monitor.

-RPOV-

"well Alice ini merupakan hari terakhir dan kita belum mendapatkan satu pun assisten yang cocok buat Edward"

"kau benar rose berjam-jam kita disini tapi tak ada satu pun yang coocok untuk Edward"

"aku harap peserta terakhir merupakan orang yang Edward butuhkan"

…tok…_seperti yang lainnya mencoba untuk sopan tapi saat didalam akan mencoba merayuku dan tak berhenti memandang payudaraku._

"come in" sahutku. Dia berambut coklat, bukan sembarang coklat tapi coklat seperti mahogany, dan dia pipinya mulai memerah, tergolong pendek sebagai Seorang laki-laki, terlalu cantik sebagai laki-laki…

"Aku suka yang satu ini…"bisik Alice

"well…silakan duduk. Saya Rosalie Hale dan disebelah kanan saya Alice Brandon kami yang akan menginterview"

"Hi…Saya Isaac Swan, senang bertemu dengan kalian" dia menyodorkan tangannya, seperti laki-laki lainnya dia akan mulai menyentuhku dan merayuku. Tapi tak dapat kuduga dia hanya menjabat tanganku dan tersenyum.

"well..I think I Like him too" bisikku.

"jadi apa yang membuatmu melamar menjadi assisten salah saru CEO Cullen Inc.?" interview terus berjalan, aku dan Alice mulai merayu tapi tak didugadia hanya tersenyum dan tersipu-sipu, tak pernah sekali pun dia mencoba merayu bahkan menggodaku, hell…dia yang dibutuhkan Edward.

"Saya kira interview kali ini cukup, Kami akan menghubungi Anda lagi minggu ini."

"Terimakasih atas kesempatan yang Anda berikan dan semoga Cullens menikmati interview ini" dia menjabat tanganku dan Alice kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku terpana.

"Oh my God…dia tau ada kamera tersembunyi dibelakang kita" ceplos Alice

-EPOV-

_Aku tak pernah melihat mata secoklat itu, aku betah menatap mata indah itu seumur hidupku…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Maaf sekali waktu up date memakan waktu, setiap kali mendapat tempat praktek tidak pernah ada sinyal sehingga sulit sekali untuk Log in dan aku hanya bisa log in saat aku pulang ke kota….**

**Semoga Chap ini bisa diterima. Terimakasih untuk review yangdiberikan. Semangat yang diberikan dari kalian semua membuatku bangkit…**

**Keep read this story and enjoy…..**

_Aku tak pernah melihat mata secoklat itu, aku betah menatap mata indah itu seumur hidupku…_

-EPOV-

_Oh God apa aku benar-benar gay…aku tak pernah sekalipun merasakan hal ini, pertama kali Isaac Swan…yeah Isaac Swan. Pertama kali dia melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan aku tak pernah melihat seseorang secantik itu, matanya indah aku dapat menatap mata indah itu seumur hidupku, bibirnya bahkan aku hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana bibirku saat aku mengecupnya, dan yang paling aku sukai saat dia tersipu-sipu dia terlihat sangat menawan. Dan yang tak terduga dia sadar terdapat kamera di belakang Rosalie. _

"wow Ed, aku suka pemuda satu ini." Teriak Emmet

"kau benar Em, dia bahkan tak mencoba tuk menggoda Rosalie dan Alice. " Jazz menambahkan

"aku pikir kita sudah menemukan apa yang kau butuhkan Ed" sahut Emmet.

"dia tau ada kamera terpasang di vas bunga? Edward kau beruntung sekali dia tau jalan pikiranmu…"

"Jazz benar…dia sangat cerdas bahkan kamera sekecil itu dia bisa lihat padahal gak ada yang sadar kita mengawasi dari kamera…dia benar-benar untukmu Edward… kau beruntung memilikinya…" Emmet dan Jasper, baru kali ini kedua kakakku berbicara sebijak ini.

"kau tau, aku baru sadar, kalian memiliki alur yang sama. So….kalau kamu mau melakukan seks dengannya ga usah basa-basi, tinggal sosor…..*plaaaakkk* auuuuuuu kenapa kau memukulku?" Emmet mengelus-elus kepalanya, aku tak kira ternyata dia masih bersikap seperti itu. Kucabut perkataanku kalau dia bijak.

"Whatever Emmet,, aku sudah berulang kali bilang kalau .GAY….!" teriak ku di depan muka Emmet

"Hell…man….tidak perlu berteriak didepan mukaku, aku hanya bercanda kau tau itu." Bela Emmet. Aku bukan gay, aku tau itu. Pasti itu hanya aku yang terpana akan jawaban yang ia berikan hell bahkan dia tau ada kamera di vas bunga itu..dia memang jenius..ya aku hanya terpana karena dia jenius bukan karena aku suka..maksudku suka dalam arti suka padanya…ya aku tidak menyukainya dalam konteks itu..

-BPOV-

Huft akhirnya interview sudah selesai juga. _Terimakasih atas kesempatan yang Anda berikan dan semoga Cullens menikmati interview ini_…..crap,, kenapa aku harus berkata seperti itu bodoh…bodoh..bodoh...peluangku bisa-bisa melayang, God Help me…..

Kubasuh mukaku dan merapikan pakaianku, saatnya aku pulang dan menunggu hasil interview..

Kulangkahkan kaki menjauhi toilet dan beranjak menuju lift, koridor kantor sudah sepi dan gelap gak nyangka aku bersembunyi di kamar mandi cukup lama. Ku bergegas menuju lift aku mulai berlari dan crap….aaahhhh aku terjatuh. Aku sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan lantai yang dingin tapi aku merasakan seseorang menangkapku agar aku tak terjatuh oh crap…belum apa-apa aku sudah mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

"maaf..maaf sekali, aku memang ceroboh aku tidak tau kalau ada orang di depan dan aku sangat terburu jadi aku berusah mengejar lift dan aku menabrakmu..aku…." aku hanya diam terpaku, tenggelam kedalam mata yag indah. Aku tak pernah melihat mata sehijau itu, oh God aku bisa menghabiskan seluruh hidupku hanya untuk menatapnya. Sunyi, entah berapa lama aku memandang mata indah itu berjam-jam, berbulan-bulan, hell aku merasa sudah bertahun-tahun.

"ehemmm…" suara pemuda tampan itu. Ya Tuhan suaranya begitu merdu, dan rambutnya…rambutnya aku hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana tanganku saat membelai rambut seksi itu. Tembaga rambut tembaga, bukan hanya itu rambutnya itu merupakan _sex hair_.

"hello….apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada orang disana?"

" oh..ya aku baik-baik saja, aku minta maaf aku memang _clumsy_ so….yeah aku buru-buru dan terimakasih sudah menolongku kalau tidak ada kamu mungkin aku sudah jatuh tadi…dan maaf aku harus pulang dan terimakasih sekali lagi..bye.." bodoh…bodoh..bodoh sekali aku ini kena aku harus merancau di depannya dan ahhh…..

aku tak bisa berpikir jernih, wajah pemuda tampan itu terus membayangiku….dimanapun aku berjalan aku hanya melihatnya.

-EPOV-

Isaac..ya namanya Isaac. Dia menabrakku di koridor, tingkahnya cukup lucu apalagi saat dia merancau dan tersipu malu. Suaranya begitu indah didengar, sepertialunan melody yang mengalir dengan lembutnya. Dan saat dia mengangkat kepalanya Oh MY matanya, aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama mungkin berjam-jam atau berbulan-bulan, hell aku merasa sudah bertahun-tahun aku menatapnya. Aku ingin menatap mata coklat indah itu selamanya saat bangun tidur dan saat sebelum tidur. Ya Tuhan aku ingin melihatnya saat dia mencapai klimaks, dia akan terlihat menakjubkan…apa yang aku pikirkan, dia Seorang laki-laki dan aku tidak mungkin menyukainya kan…maksudku menyukainya dalam konteks itu…. Tetapi saat dia mulai menjauh dariku aku merasa diriku yang utuh hilang, serasa kepingan diriku juga dibawa pergi olehnya…Oleh Isaac..

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya pergi meninggalkan kantor dan tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Saat lift mulai tertutup perasaanku gundah dan tidak tenang. Setiap kali melihat jalanan aku melihat Isaac dimana-mana, di lampu merah, di dalam mobilku, di pingggir jalan..

Ada apa denganku sebenarnya, mengapa dia tidak bisa pergi dari pikiranku….

**A/N: chap selanjutnya merupakan kali pertama Bella….ehemmm maksudku Isaac Swan bekerja di Cullen Inc. tetep review dan beri saran karena responmu membuatku semangat…..**


	6. Chapter 6

Last

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya pergi meninggalkan kantor dan tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Saat lift mulai tertutup perasaanku gundah dan tidak tenang. Setiap kali melihat jalanan aku melihat Isaac dimana-mana, di lampu merah, di dalam mobilku, di pingggir jalan..

Ada apa denganku sebenarnya, mengapa dia tidak bisa pergi dari pikiranku….

**Chapter 5**

**-BPOV-**

Hari ini hari pertamaku bekerja, penampilan baru suasana baru aku pasti bisa. Kulangkahkan kaki tuk pertama kalinya sebagai karyawan. Yup...aku bukan lagi Isabella Swan, sekarang aku adalah Isaac Swan assisten dari salah satu CEO Cullen Inc. Aku harus bersikap professional.

"selamat pagi", sambut satpam Cullen Inc. Marcus, ya kurasa namanya Marcus.

"Selamat pagi Marcus" kuber senyumanku pada pak tua itu, yup senyuman merupakan salah satu cara jitu untuk mendapat repect dari orang lain kan. Kubergegas menuju elevator, ini baru pukul 7.45 tapi aku perlu berangkat pagi aku tidak mau membuat masalah dihari pertamaku bekerja.

" Selamat Pagi, Saya Tanya Denali apa Anda sudah membuat janji?" sapa sekertaris ya Tanya yup tanya aku tidak salah dengar.

" Selamat Pagi Miss Denali, Saya Isaac Swan Asisten baru Mr. Cullen"

" Mr. Swan, Anda silakan tunggu di dalam kantor, Mr. Cullen akan langsung menemui Anda di dalam saat dia sudah datang, silakan" Tanya mempersilakan aku masuk ke dalam kantor.

Wow... apa ini beneran kantor, I mean...lihat lewat jendela pemandangan kota terlihat indah disini aku betah menghabiskan waktuku dikator kalo pemandangannya seperti ini. Aku tak sabar menanti untuk bekerja di sini.

"Selamat Pagi Eddy, kau kelihatan semakin tampan saja pagi ini" Sambut Tanya. _Tanya merayu Mr. Cullen apa aku tidak salah dengar? Yeah siapa yang tidak akan jatuh dari rayuannya, Tanya gadis yang cantik dan seksi pasti semua laki-laki akan jatuh cint padanya._

"Selamat Pagi Tanya, sudah ku bilang berulang kali jaga bicaramu aku ini boss mu dan tolong beri respect sebelum aku memecatmu, dan jangan lupa panggil Mr. Cullen" _Yup kecuali Mr. Cullen, wow boss ku tau cara menempatkan karyawannya._

"aku tau kau suka tiap kali aku memanggilmu Edward, anyway assisten barumu sudah menunggumu di kantor"

Oke sekarang aku nervous, _klik..._pintu terbuka, oke dia boss ku "Selamat Pa..."_Oh..My God bossku pemuda tampan itu,_

Entah berapa lama kami terdiam hanya saling memandang, ok...dia bossku aku harus bersikap profesional, dia memang ganteng tapi dia tetap bossku. Tuhan kenapa jantung tak bisa berhenti berdebar, oke Bella kau harus tenang tarik nafas...keluarkan...tarik nafas...keluarkan..

" ehemm...selamat pagi Mr. Cullen, Saya Isaac Swan Asisten baru di Cullen Inc. Senang bertemu dengan Anda" ku ulurkan tanganku ntuk berjabatan tangan dengannya, dan saat dia berjabat tangan denganku aliran listrik yang kemarin kurasakan saat dia menangkapku masih bisa aku rasakan.

" Selamat Pagi Mr. Swan, silakan duduk." _Tuhan, cara dia duduk pun begitu elegan. Bodoh...bodoh...aku ini laki-laki dan aku hanya karyawan fokus...fokus...fokus..._

"Terimakasih" aku hanya bisa tersipu malu karena sikapku yang tidak profesional sebelumnya.

"Seperti yang telah Anda ketahui, Anda akan menjadi asisten pribadiku..."_Asisten pribadi pemuda tampan, aku asisten pribadinya dia, apa tidak ada jalan lain selain aku jadi asistennya aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih setiap kali dia ada disanpingku bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi untuk bekerja kalau aku harus bersama dia terus. Argh...Apa yang harus aku lakukan..?_

"Mr. Swan apa kau mendengarkaknku?" tanya pemuda tampan itu, matanya langsung menatap kedalam mataku serasa dia bisa melihatku secara keseluruhan.

"ehem...maaf Mr. Cullen saya hanya kaget saya akan menjadi asisten pribadi Anda, ini sebuah kehormatan bagi saya menjadi asisten pribad Anda. Saya akan berusaha untuk bekerja keras untuk perusahaan ini dan saya akan bekerja secara professional..._I hope"_ aku harus tenang dan fokus. Ini pekerjaan pertamaku dn aku tidak boleh mengacaukannya.

"saya harap Anda bisa memegang perkataan Anda dan selamat datang di Cullen Inc. Mari saya tunjukkan letak kantormu" Dia beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"ini kantormu" dia menunjukk sebuah ruangan yang tepat berada di sampingnya, aku harus bekerja dikantorku yang tidak lain bersebelahan denga pemuda tampan ini? Tuhan apakah kau tidak menyanyangiku sehingga aku harus bekerja disebelahnya, aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi.

Pemuda tampan itu...ehem maksudkuku bossku, yup bossku membukakan pintu dan wow...kantorku " It's beatiful"

"yes it is" aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menatapnya. Dia bilang _beatiful_ ke arah ku..gak mungkin aku hanya berkhayal. Yup aku hanya berkhayal. Aku mulai berkeliling melihat kantorku, hampir sama seperti punya tapi ini lebih sempit tapi pemandangannya tak kalah indah dengan pemandangan di kantornya walau memang masih indah tapi kantoru kurasa cukup membuatku nyaman.

**-EPOV-**

Isaac Swan, aku tak menyangka dia memang benar-benar menjadi asistenku. Aku masih ingat selama satu minggu aku bergulat dengan pikiranku untuk memutuskan asisten yang akan mendampingi aku tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku darinya hingga Rose memutuskan untuk menelpon Isaac untuk menjadi asistenku. Aku masih tidak percaya saat Tanya bilang dia menungguku di kantor, dan saat dia menatapku aku hanya bisa tenggelam dalam matanya hingga dia mulai berbicara, aku masih ingat tiap kali aku mendengar suaranya selalu memmbuatku selalu merinding dan saat berjabat tangan aliran listrik itu masih ada dan sekarang dia berkeliling mengamati kantor barunya dan saat tangnnya menyentuh setiap benda di kantor ini aku serasa marah, gelisah, cemburu...aku ingin menjadi barang yang ia sentuh bukan meja atau kursi itu. Sekarang aku terdengar aneh, aku cemburu pada meja dan kursi dan aku cemburu karena Isaac Swan asistenku yang seorang laki-laki menyentuhnya.

"ehem..."aku coba meminta perhatiannya

"sorry, keasikan menikmati kantor baru" senyumnya selalu melelehkan hati.

"senang kau bisa menikmati kantor baru, ada beberapa file yang telah aku letakkan di mejamu silahkan dipelajari dan bila ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakankan silakan menghubungiku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan !"

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan "

Aku beranjak ke kantor dan mencoba menyibukkan diri agar aku tak terus memikirkannya, dia hanya disebelah dan bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi. Aku tak pernah seperti ini, aku selalu bekerja profesional dan aku selalu fokus pada pekerjaanku. Aku terus melirik keruang sebelah, aku tahu ruang sebelah hanya dibatasi dengan tembok dan aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Tok..tok..tok...

Klik..."Edward...ayo makan siang, aku tau restoran yang enak dekat sini kita bisa maan berduan dan..."

" Tanya berapa kali aku harus mengingatknamu aku ini bossmu, kalau memang sudah waktunya makan siang silakan pergi makan siang." Aku tidak menyangka ini sudah waktu makan siang. Aku terlalu tenggelam dalam pekerjaan dan memikirkan Isaac aku pikir.

Tok...tok..tok...sudah berapa kali aku harus bilang aku tidak tertarik padanya apa penolakanku untuk makan siang tidak dia sadari. Rayuan dan dadanana seseksi apa pun aku tidak akan tertarik dia hanya membuang waktu saja.

"Tanya sudah ku bilang kalau mau makan siang tidak usah mengajakku aku sibuk dan aku tidak tertarik akan rayuanmu..." mulutku menganga aku tak menyangka aku akan menatap mata coklat itu.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu sebaiknya aku pergi saja permisi..." Isaac pergi, dia menjauhiku

"Tunggu, Isaac kau datang ke kantorku ada tujuan apa?"

"Maaf saya tau Anda sedang sibuk saya janji tidak akan mengganggu saya akan pergi saja" dia mulai merancau.

"Isaac ?"

"mm..aku hanya mau mengantarkanmu makanan, tadi aku dengar kau tidak ikut makan dengan Tanya dan asumsiku kau melewatkan makan siangmu jadi aku bawakanmu sandwich, ini homemade aku buat sendiri tadi pagi..." dia membawa kotak makan, dia mebawakanku sandwich bukankah itu seharusnya untuk makan siangnya kenapa dia menawarkanku? Dia tidak makan? Bagaimana kalau dia sakit?

"kau membawakanku makan? Bukankah itu milikmu?"

"Ohh...bukan itu maksudku, aku pikir kau lapar jadi aku bawakan tapi maaf bukan maksdku memeberikanmu sisa makanku aku hanya..maaaf" dia pikir aku menolak karena ini sisa makan darinya?

" bukan itu maksudku, ini milikmu jika kamu berikan padaku kau mau makan apa? Kau tidak perlu memikirkanku"

"aku tidak lapar..." gumamnya.

"Ok..aku terima sandwichmu dengan satu syarat..." dia mulai memandangku, oh mata indah itu...

"kau makan siang dengan!" dia terlihat kaget, matanya melebar dan pipinya mulai memerah saat dia sadar aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Ok..." _ok..dia bilang ok?, dia makan siang denganku berdua hanya berdua dikantorku..._

**A/N :Please review...beri aku semangat untuk chap selanjutnya..!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beribu-ribu maaf ku ucapkan buat kalian semua. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak update fandom ini. Terimakasih buat semua review yang dikirimkan. **

**Buat cici, Riyae**, **ixionilus775, ku harap ini sesuai dengan harapanmu. **

**Berhubung wisuda sudah terlampaui akhirnya aku bisa konsen mengerjakan fandom Assistanku seorang laki-laki lagi. ****Semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca dan terus mengirim review untuk memperbaiki fandom ini. **

Last chapter

_"Ok..aku terima sandwichmu dengan satu syarat..." dia mulai memandangku, oh mata indah itu..._

_"kau makan siang dengan!" dia terlihat kaget, matanya melebar dan pipinya mulai memerah saat dia sadar aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama._

_"Ok..." ok..dia bilang ok?, dia makan siang denganku berdua hanya berdua dikantorku..._

**Chap 6**

**-EPOV-**

" maaf ya sandwichnya hanya seperti ini" Isaac menyodorkan sandwichnya kehadapanku.

" hmm kelihatanya enak nih, tidak kalah dengan sandwich buatan resto di depan" hmmmm..._gila...beneran ni sandwich enak bange, baru kali ini aku makan makanan seenak ini. _

"mm..enak sekali sandwichnya, gimana cara bikinnya apa ada resep tersendiri?" aku penasaran, bukankah sandwich dimanapun rasanya sama saja, tapi kenapa ini terasa berbeda.

" terimakasih pujiannya, tidak ada resep rahasia kok ini sama seperti sandwich yang sering di baut orang-orang." _kurasa tidak._

" Isaac, aku membaca resume mu, kamu mahasiswa senior ya?"

"semseter akhir, kebetulan tinggal menyelesaikan skripsi jadi waktu saya untuk bekerja lebih banyak. Dan dengan bekerja disini merupakan alternatif belajar yang lebih menyenangkan." Ujarnya

" kenapa kamu memilih bekerja, kenapa tidak fokus kuliah saja?" aku semakin penasaran dengan bocah ini, dia tampak pintar dengan jawaban-jawabannya.

" seperti yang saya sebutkan tadi, waktu kosong saya cukup banyak dan saya ingin gunakan waktu itu untuk bekerja pada ahlinya. Anda terkenal sebagai pengusaha muda yang sukses dan mungkin saya bisa belajar dari Anda bagaimana menjadi pengusaha yang baik" Isaac terlihat gelisah pikirku.

" sepertinya itu bukan hanya alasanmu untuk bekerja di sini" tanya ku semakin penasaran.

" well, sebenarnya saya sangat membutuhkan uang untuk kuliah dan membayar apartemen. Sebelum bekerja di sini saya bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran, tapi penghasilan yang di terima tidak mencukupi dan saya kurang bisa berkonsentrasi saat kuliah."

" kenapa tidak mencari internship saja, bukankah itu lebih mudah?" pertanyaanku semakin menyudutkanya, Isaac tampak semakin tegang tapi pertanyaan yang kuajukan bisa dia jawab dengan tenang.

" Saya sudah mencoba tapi keberuntungan belum di pihak saya.."

-BPOV-

Kenapa dia harus menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini. Ya Tuhan kenapa jam berputar lama sekali..

" wah betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkanmu di perusahaan ini. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain _20 question_?" bagaimana ini, apa aku ijin ke toilet saja, atau aku..

"baiklah kalau kamu tidak memulai biar saya saja yang memulai, apa warna favoritmu?"

"hah.." _kenapa dia menanyakan warna favoritku?_

" kita perlu mengenal satu sama lain, dan berhubung sedang makan siang kita ngobrol sanati saja. Jangan samapai kamu melakukan hal yang tidak saya sukai betulkan?jadi apa warna favoritmu?" tanyanya

"hijau" mukaku memerah saat aku menjawabnya semoga dia tidak tahu bahwa warna favoritku sekarang adalah warna matanya.

" kenapa hijau?"

"nope...sekarang giliranku bukan?" aku harus mengalihkan pertanyaanya agar identitasku tak diketahui.

"warna favorit?"

"coklat"

"hah? Kenapa coklat?" tanyaku heran, siapa yang menyukai warna coklat bukankah warna itu mebosankan..

" nope, sekarang giliranku. Makanan favorit?"

" Italian, makanan favorit?"

"_Chicken enchiladas_, sebaiknya kau pikirkan pertanyaan yang lebih kreatif. Jangan terus menerus mengikutiku. Hobi?"

" membaca, film favorit?"

" die hard, buku favorit?"

" _Whutering Height..."_ sekarang aku tahu kalau edward sangat menyukai _hiking_ saat berlibur. Dia memiliki 2 saudara laki-laki bernama Emmet dan Jasper Cullen dan dia anak terakhir. Dia bermain piano dan gitar, musik kesukaannya _debussy_.

" wah, sudah selesai waktu makan siang sebaiknya aku kembali bekerja." Aku membereskan sisa makan siang kami dan segera bergegas ke pintu. Sebelum membuka knop pintu

" Isaac..."

"ya, ?"

" terimakasih _lunch_-nya ya, enak sekali. Dan mm... selamat bekerja" huh...aku bengong di depan pintu. Apa maksudnya, dia tampak gugup.

"oh...ok sama-sama . selamat bekerja". Aku langsung bergegas ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku.

Ring...ring...ring... " Halo"

"Isabella Marie Swan, kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telpon dari ibu mu ini?" oh..oh... mati aku.

" Hi bu..."

" gak usah hi-hi-an, lama sekali aku tidak dengar kabar darimu sayang. Kemana saja kau selama ini. Kapan kau pulang? Ibu kangen sekali dengan mu" ibuku kalau sudah berbicara sepertinya lupa untuk bernafas.

" maaf bu, aku akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk, ibukan tau aku sibuk ngurusin skripsi.."

"apa karena skripsi kamu lupa menelpon ayah dan ibu mu..?"

"maaf bu.."

" ya sudah, ibu menelpon karena ingin tau kapan kau akan pulang. Ibu sangat merindukanmu, begitu juga dengan ayah mu."

" akumering\dukanmu juga bu, dimana ayah?"

" ayah mu sekarang sedang di kantornya, sebentar lagi juga dia pulang. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kondisi kehidupan romantisme anak kesayanganku ini?"

" bu aku anakmu satu-satunya sudah pasti kau menyayangiku. Maaf ya bu, pekerjaaku banyak sekali, bye... love you.." aku langsung menutup telpon. Ibu ku selalu saja menyakan masalah kapan aku akan segera memiliki kekasih. Bukannya aku tidak berkencan, tapi setiap kali aku berkencan selalu saja tidak pernah cocok. Sepertinya aku memang kurang beruntung kalau di bidang asmara.

Ring...ring...ring..." bu, aku sudah bilang aku sedang sibuk sekali. Nanti malam aku akan menelponmu ya."

" Bella ini aku, Jessica"

" oh hi Jessica. Ada apa?" " maaf kalo aku ngganggu bells, tapi aku perlu bilang kalau malam ini kita akan pergi ke klub. Jadi segera sdelesaikan pekerjaanmu, kita berkumpul di _Eclipse_ ok..!"

" Tapi Jesss," aku memotong

"tidak pake tapi-tapian _missy_ kita akan ke klub, kamu butuh pacar sayang." tidak ibuku tidak temanku selalu saja mencoba mencarikanku pacar.

" aku akan pergi ke klub tapi dengan satu syarat.."

"ok..apa syaratnya?" tanya Jessica

" tidak ada _blind date_, ok…! Aku bisa mencari pacar sendiri Jess.."

"OK. Kita ketemu jam 7.., bye Bells"

"bye" aku menyayangi temanku itu, tapi terkadang mereka sangat menyebalkan.

Aku sekarang sedang berdiri di Eclipse, ingatkan aku lagi kenapa ku setuju ke klub ini, ya karena aku menyayangi teman-tamanku dan aku tidak bisa bilang tidak pada mereka. I can do this...

-EPOV-

Ingatkan aku lagi kenapa aku harus pergi ke klub ketimbang di rumah dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Ya karena pacar kakakku yang menyebalkan itu mengancam akan merusak volvoku kalau aku tidak ikut. Suara musik terdengar sangat keras di Eclipse, malam baru menjelang tapi klub sudah penuh sesak orang berdansa.

" heyo Ed..." suara Emmet yang lantang siap yang tidak akan mendengar dari radius 100 mil.

" aku bisa mendengarmu bro, tidak perlu keras-keras." balasku. Aku pergi ke bar untuk mengambl minuman.

" mau minum apa?" tanya bartender.

" vodka" sembari menunggu aku melihat berkeliling melihat keramaian lantai dansa

" hai cantik, kau mau minum apa?"

" rum, thanks.." suaranya indah sekali walau suara musik menggelegar tetap saja suaranya mengalun indah di telinga ku. Dia cantik sekali dengan baju biru navy, rambut coklatnya yang panjang dan bergelombang, tubuh yang gemulai. Dan saat tatapannya bertemu dengan ku, Ya Tuhan, dia cantik sekali…

"Hi... sendirian di sini?" tanyaku mencoba menghidupkan suasan. Aku belum mau kehilangan wanita secantik ini.

"hi..." mukanya memerah, cantik sekali...

" sendirian saja?"

"ti..ti..tttidak, aku dengan teman-temanku..ya temanku ada di sini..."

"mm..aku Edward..dan kau?" menyodorkan tanganku untuk berkenalan dengannya

" Bella..."

**Okay...aku harap cerita ini sesuai dengan hrapan kalian. Review dari kalian sangat aku tunggu...**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian apa yang akan Bella lakukan?**

**Apa Edward akan meminta nomer hpnya? Atau berdansa dengannya?**

**Mungkinkah mereka akan berkencan setelah pertemuan itu?**

**Ayo review...**

**Review yang banyak ya. Aku menargetkan minggu depan untuk up date. So…reviewmu ku tunggu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sekarang aku baru senang-senangnya membaca review. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak membuka fanficku. Semua reviewnya bener-bener membangun dan membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Terimakasih ku ucapkan untuk:**

**Tika**

**narLP**

**Cici**

**Kiryuu**

**Yu-sato**

**Elsa Na**

**Volletta**

**Ixionillus775**

**regina aruri**

**airi zela**

**Asha BlackAngel**

**Riyae**

**Jangan bosan membaca fic ini, beri reviewmu sebanyak-banyaknya jadi aku tau apa yang kalian inginkan dalam kelanjutan cerita ini. ^.~**

**Last chap**

_"Hi... sendirian di sini?" tanyaku mencoba menghidupkan suasan. Aku belum mau kehilangan wanita secantik ini._

_"hi..." mukanya memerah, cantik sekali..._

_" sendirian saja?"_

_"ti..ti..tttidak, aku dengan teman-temanku..ya temanku ada di sini..."_

_"mm..aku Edward..dan kau?" menyodorkan tanganku untuk berkenalan dengannya_

_" Bella..."_

**Chapter 7**

**-EPOV-**

Bella...Bella.. nama yang cantik. "namamu cocok sekali denganmu" walau lampu klub remang-remang tapi aku masih melihat mukanya saat tersipu. " cantik sekali.."

"terima kasih" mukanya memerah lagi. Kuletakkan jariku di dagunya agar dia menatapku.

" kau tau, kau tampak cantik saat kau tersipu jadi jangan sembunyikan wajahmu" kuberikan dia senyuman terbaikku. Matanya tampak membesar saat menatapku ah mungkin aku hanya berkhayal.

" _sir_ ini minuman mu" bartender menyelaku.

"maam ini minumanmu.." " masukkan minumannya dan milikku ke dalam bonku" kuberikan bartender itu kartu kreditku.

" kau tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa membayar minumanku sendiri" dia mengambil kartu kreditnya dan diberikannya pada bartender.

"sudah tidak apa-apa, aku yang traktir bagaimana?" "masukkan tagihannya ke bonku saja"

"baiklah kalau begitu. Mm...teman-temanku sudah menunggu, terimakasih ya buat traktirannya." Kulihat teman-temannya melambaikan tangan kearah Bella agar dia segera bergabung.

" bolehkah aku..." dia sudah pergi meninggalkan aku. "minta nomermu?" aku hanya bertanya pada angin.

"Edward...kenapa kau lama sekali, darimana saja kau ini."

"aku hanya memesan minum, dan kau lihat barnya pebuh sekali itulah kenapa aku lama."

" kau tau, sepertinya kau perlu teman kencan. Aku punya teman di Seatlle dia cantik sekali dia bekerja sebagai..bla..bla..bla..bla..." selalu saja setiap kali aku di ajak keluar mereka akan mengajukan beberapa teman wanita agar aku bisa berkencan. Jangan salah dalam menilaiku, bukannya aku tidak bisa mendapatkan wanita untuk aku jadikan pacar. Aku ingin seperti ayahku, setiap kali ayahku memandang ibu atau sebaliknya seperti dunia milik berdua, mereka mencintai satu sama lain dan bahagia selama 29 tahun pernikahan. Atau seperti Emmet, aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti dia yang tidak bisa mengontrol percakapan dan tingkah lakunya yang seperti anak berumur 8 tahun, aku ingin seperti dia yang dicintai dan mencintai, Rosalie merupakan pasangan yang tepat untuknya dia mampu membuat kakakku bahagia tetapi dia juga mampu mengontrol kakakku agar tidak berlebihan, dan saat mereka berdua bisa dilihat Rosalie memandangnya penuh dengan cinta begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. Berbeda cerita dengan Jasper, dia bertemu Alice dan langsung tahu dialah jodohnya, Alice selalu membuat Jasper tersenyum begitu juga dengan Jasper, dia bisa menjinakkan Alice hanya dengan satu sentuhan saja, mendengarkan saat Alice mulai cerewet. Tanpa orang tahu setiap kali mereka bertatapan semua oran pun akan lansung tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Dan aku ingin seperti mereka, aku ingin setiap kali aku memandang matanya aku bisa merasakan cinta, setiap kali aku memeluknya aku merasakan kehangatan, saat aku diluar kendali ia bisa meluruskanku, dan saat menyentuhkan ingin kurasakan aliran listrik yang mampu membangitkan hidupku.

Aku memandang berkeliling, bukan karena aku ingin mencari wanita tetapi aku mencoba menghondari percakapan saudaraku itu. Klub tampak penuh sesak tapi kau bisa melihat dengan jelas dari atas orang-orang berinteraksi. Seseorang di lantai dansa mengalihkan aku dari segala hal, gerakannya yang menggoda, dia tampak relaks dengan teman-temanya berdansa, tertawa sepuasnya seperti tidak ada orang lain disekitar mereka, dia tampak cantik sekali. Bella berdansa dan dia tampak cantik sekali.

-BPOV-

Gawat...gawat..gawat... kenapa boss ku ada di sini, bagaimana kalau dia mengenaliku. Kenapa dia harus mengajakku ngobrol, ya Tuhan tolong aku...dia terus menerus memujiku dan mengatakan aku cantik dan semakin membuaku tersipu dan saat dia memintaku untuk memandangnya, ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa dia tampak begitu tampan dan mempesona. aku harus segera pergi dari sini dan saat itulah aku melihat Jessika melambai kepadaku untuk segera bergabung dengannya. Terimakasih Tuhan,ing aku berhutang pada Jessika...

Aku segera berlari ke arah Jessika, biar saja bossku berpikir seperti apa yang penting dia tidak menejarku.

"well...aku melihat kau begitu asyik mengobrol dengan pria itu, kenapa kau tidak ajak saja dia dan perkenalkan pada kami?" tanya Jessika sesampainya aku di hadapannya.

"Apa kau gila, dia bossku Jess. Apa kau ingin aku di pecat karena dia tauhu aku perempuan"

Wajah syok Anggella dan Jessika begitu tampak jelas dan saat ku foto pasti akan menjadi foto terlucu yang pernah ada.

"APAAAAAAAAA..." teriakan mereka bisa menghentikan aktifitas di klub, tapi sepertinya tidak atau perasaanku saja.

" apa kalian tidak bisa menurunkan volume suaramu? Aku tidak tahu sekarang dia dimana tapi dia bisa saja ada di sekitar sini dan bisa mendengar kita" bisikku, aku tidak sabar untuk segera pergi dari klub ini. Paranoid...ya aku paranoid, aku ingin bertahan dalam pekerjaanku ini.

"aku harus segera pergi dari sini.." sambil melihat dan berkeliling

"ayolah Bells, setidaknya 1 dansa lalu kita pulang, gimana? Dan bila dia melihat kita bisa langsung pergi. Aku janji" Ang memohon.

" ok satu lagu lalu pulang" sambil melihat berkeliling

"iya satu lagu lalu kita pulang" Jess menarikku ke lantai dansa, Chris Brown~Forever (**AN: ini emang lagu lama, tapi menyenangkan sekali kalau buat dance**) menggema di seluruh klub. Jess mulai memegang pinggulku dan mulai berdansa, aku memang _klumsy_ tapi bila orang mengajak berdansa aku jagonya. Kami bertiga mulai berdansa dan semua ketakutanku mulai hilang, kami tertawa dan terus berdansa.

Aku terus berdansa hingga aku merasa dua tangan memeluk pinggangku, aku pikir Jessika atau Angela mengajakku berdansa. Aku berdansa mengikuti irama dan baru kali ini aku merasa sangat nyaman, seperti aku berada di rumahku sendiri.

Lagu terus mengalun hingga berganti lagu, tapi rasanya masih kurang satu lagu lagi tidak menakitkankan, dan sepertinya Jess atau Ang tidak keberatan. Taio Cruz feat Ludracris~Break Your Heart mengalun, aku terus berdansa. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat Jessika dan Angela berada di depanku dan mengedip padaku. Wajah syokku sepertinya tidak mempengaruhi mereka untuk tertawa. Seandainya bukan mereka yang berdansa denganku lalu siapa. Kuberanikan diri tuk berputar melihat pasangan dansaku. .GOD...

" hi Bella"

"ed...ed...ward..edward apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" dasar odoh sudah jelas dia berdansa denganmu. Dasar bodoh

"berdansa denganmu apa lagi?" jangan senyum itu, enapa dia selalu memberi senyum yang menggoda.

" ya...umm...mm... maksudku kenapa kau berdansa denganku?"

"mmm. Bisa dibilang kau terlihat menakjubkan saat berdansa dan tampaknya kau bersenang-senang kenapa tidak aku ikut bergabung."

"oh..." apa hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

"mm...sebaiknya aku pergi, tadi aku sudah janji dengan teman-temanku untuk segera pulang. Harus bekerja oke aku pergi dulu" aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya di tengah lantai dansa sampai akhirnya aku merasakan seseorang menarik tanganku.

"setidaknya bolehkah aku mendapatkan nomermu?" pintanya...

Perjalanan pulang aku terus terpikirkan kejadian di klub, bayangan Edward saat minum, saat dia memandangku, saat dia berdansa terus ada di benakku. Aku langsung pergi ke kamar tidur. Dan kali ini aku kembali memimpikan _Edward Cullen..._

**AN:**

**Bella dansa bareng Edward...**

**Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah Bella memberikan nomernya pada Edward? **

**Lalu bagaimana dengan Isaac. Apa Edward juga memiliki nomer HP Isaac?**

**Bagaimana perasaan Edward saat berdansa dengan Bella? Haruskah aku mencantumkan EPOV atau tidak?**

**Bagaiman menurutmu?**

**Ayo review..review...**

**Aku tunggu review mu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saat membaca cerita ini terkadang aku membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jalan cerita ini. Bisa kubilang banyak alternatif, bercabang-cabang nih kepala.**

**Makasih buat semua yang sudah mereview fanfic ini, kalian membuatku semangat. Terimakasih atas ide yang diberikan. Makasih juga buat temen-temen yang PM-an denganku (BB-an ternyata bisa disaingin juga ya pake PM). Buat yang review bisa liat komentarku tentang review kalian dan kita bisa bertukar ide di situ. Kalau kalian punya PM buka aj mungkin ada aku di situ. Hahahaha...**

**Makasih juga buat kalian yang sudah menjadikan fanfic ini 'story alert' kalian...**

_Enjoy this story..._

**Chap 9**

**-EPOV-**

Dari lantai atas aku bisa melihat Bella berdansa dengan gemulai. Gerakannya mengikuti irama musik. Dia terlihat sangat cantik. Kusadari tidak hanya aku yang melihat dia berdansa, tapi hampir semua mata lelaki memandang kearahnya. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memberi mereka pelajaran karena telah berani memandang cewekku (**author note's:** **awalnya aku ingin menulis pacarku atau gadisku, tapi kaya'nya aneh ya kalau bilang gadisku jadi inget jaman dulu. Mmmm...biar sesuai dengan jaman kita aku pakai cewekku aja deh. Ini Cuma untuk menyamakan persepsi, hehehe...^.^**), dia milikku..._she is mine..mine..._

" Edward, kau mendengarkanku gak sih...gimana menurutmu kalau minggu depan kau berkencan dengan temanku Gianna?" tanya Alice

" aku tidak tertarik ntuk berkencan dengan Jenny, Alice" semburku

"kau jelas tidak mendengarkanku, namanya Gianna"

"aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau kau comblankan dengan temanmu yang bernama Gina itu.."

"G.I.A.N.N.A, namanya Gianna Edward..." nada suara Aice semakin meninggi, aku sudah membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana aku bisa mendengarkan dia berbicara tanpa henti sedangkan ada gadis cantik jelita di lantai dansa.

"siapaun namanya aku tetap tidak mau" sepertinya aku bisa melihat uap keluar dari telinga Alice saking marahnya denganku.

"KAU...KAU...SETIDAKNYA KAU MENDENGARKAN AKU EDWARD.!" Teriak Alice.

"tenang lah sayang, duduk dulu...tarik nafas panjang" Jasper berusaha menenangkan Alice

Kepala rasanya semakin panas, mataku terasa terbakar, tangan ini siap melayankan tinju. Bukan..bukannya aku ingin memukul Alice, tapi ingin sekali kulayangkan kepalan ini di mata para lelaki di klub ini, mereka mulai mendekati Bella. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mendekati Bella-ku. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"kau mau kemana? Jangan kamu pikir sebegitu mudahnya kau peri beitu saja" ucap Rosalie.

Aku hanya diam saja dan terus berjalan ke lantai dansa. Mereka semua melihatku, saudara-saudaraku melihatku berjalan ke lantai dansa seperti seekor singa yang akan bertarung memoerebutkan miliknya. Aku terus berjalan dengan melemparkan pandang yang mengerikan pada semua lelaki yang mencoba mendekati Bella-ku.

Bella terus berdansa dengan teman-tmanya sampai dia tak menyadari dia berdansa sendiri. Kudekati dia dari belakang. Kuletakkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Aku merasa begitu possesif bila itu menyangkut Bella.

Bella terus berdansa tanpa menyadari berdansa denganku, goyangannya yang begitu percaya diri membuatku terlena dan memabukkan. Aku ikut berdansa dengannya, rasanya tepat sekali seperti Bella memang diciptakan untukku. Saat aku memeluknya aku bisa merasa sangatnyaman seperti aku telah menemukan rumah yang telah lama kucari.

Chris Brown telah berhenti mengalunkan musiknya, aku mulai merasa takut ini merupakan moment akhir yang akan kuhabiskan dengan Bella tapi ternyata tidak, Break your heart mengalun dan Bella terus bergoyang kami begitu menikmatinya sampai aku merasa tubuh Bella kaku, sepeti membeku. Saat aku melihat ke arah tatapan Bella aku baru sadar kalau Bella mulai menadari tidk brdansa dengan temanya tetapi dengan orang asing yang belum dia kenal. Dan saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya tampak keterkejutan, mulutnya terbuka. Sperti dunia berhenti saat dia menatapku.

"hi.." ku putuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan karena sepertinya Bella tidak akan memulai bila membeku seperti ini.

"ed...ed...ward..edward apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"berdansa denganmu apa lagi?" kuberikan senyumanku yang paling menawan, bagaimana tidak aku tersenyum saat wanita cantik ada di hadapanmu dan dia baru saja berdansa denganku..ya dia baru saja BERDANSA denganKU.

" ya...umm...mm... maksudku kenapa kau berdansa denganku?"

"mmm. Bisa dibilang kau terlihat menakjubkan saat berdansa dan tampaknya kau bersenang-senang kenapa tidak aku ikut bergabung." Aku tidak perlu berbohongkan, dia memang tampak menakjubkan saat berdansa. Tapi aku tidak perlu memberitahu dia aku berdansa dengannya untuk mengusir lelaki yang sudah haus untuk merau Bella.

"oh..." dia tampak begitu menawan saat kehabisan kata-kta seperti ini.

"mm...sebaiknya aku pergi, tadi aku sudah janji dengan teman-temanku untuk segera pulang. Harus bekerja oke aku pergi dulu" apa...bagaimana bisa dia pergi, tidak bisa aku harus bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Bella mulai berjalan menjauh, langsung ku tarik tangannya "setidaknya bolehkah aku mendapatkan nomermu?" pintaku. Bella tersenyum padaku.

Saat aku kembali, seluruh anggota keluargaku langsung memborbardirku dengan pertanyaan "kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau sudah memiliki inaran, siapa dia? Dimana dia bekerja? Apa kau akan mengajaknya berencan? Apa kau mendapatkan nomer hpnya?" damn pixie...kenapa dia cerewet sekali..

"ayolah Edward, dia sexy sekali, setidaknya kau sudah mendapat nomer hp-nya kan?" goda Emmet. Smack...

"ow..Rosie...kenapa kau memukulku?"

"karena kau bodoh, tapi dia memang sexy." Ucap Rosalie

"kapan kau akan mengenalkan dia pada kami?" tanya Jasper

"aku mau pergi minum.." jawabku.

Pikiranku terus dihantui oleh Bella dan malam itu pertama kalinya aku memimpikan Bella dan Isaac...

**Author Note's:**

**Aku pikir ini akan lebih mengasikkan kalau chap ini khusus Edrawd point of view. Dia posesif banget ya...hehehehe**

**Ups...sorry ceritanya masih nggantung, apa Edward dapet nomernya Bella? Ayo review, apa menurutmu Bella memberikan nomer pada Edward. Ungkapkan harapanmu dalam review ya.**

**Kenapa Edward memimpikan Isaac sedangkan yang ingin dia kencani adalah Bella?**

**Gimana ya keesokan harinya saat Edward dan Bella ups..maksudku Isaac bertemu di kantor? Apa akan canggung?**

**Targetku saat ini up date cerita minimal satu minggu sekali dan setidaknya setelah mendapatkan review minimal 5. Bukannya muluk-muluk sih tapi reviewmu benar-benar semangat dalam hidupku menuliskan cerita ini. Tanpa review, aku tidak akan tahu apa yang ada di benak kalian, apakah ceritaku cukup memuaskan untukmu atau ada yang kurang. Berbagi ide sangat menyenangkan sekali, dengan membaca review aku bisa langsung tahu apa yang akan aku tulis. Jadi kalau kamu baca fanfic ini jangan lupa untuk review ya,,**

**Peace ^.~v**


	10. Chapter 11

**Buat para pembaca, maaf ya aku baru up date saat ini, kebetulan saat ini waktu UTS dan sebelumnya kuliahku sangat padat. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kuliahku kali ini benar-benar menyita waktuku, hampir tidak sempat menuliskan chapter selanjutnya..**

**Well here I'm...or should shout I come back...**

**Minggu depan merupakan waktu tersibukku, hampir 24 jam penuh aku tidak bisa mengotak-atik fic ini karena jadwal kuliah yang dari pagi sampe pagi lagi tanpa istirahat (oooh...dosenku berikan aku waktu libur) **

**Makasih buat semua yang mereview...**

**Buat Ixionillus775**

**I always love your review...**

**Untuk regina aruri**

**Your review tottaly my drugs...**

**Buat del arco iris...**

**Yeah...it's tottaly lol..:-D**

**Makasih buat cici yang mengingatkanku untuk up date. Your review is love for me. Thank you so much. **

**Last chap**

"_Edward..."_

_Aku hanya bisa menatap matanya, Ya Tuhan aku baru saja mencium Isaac, Isaac Swan asistenku, Asistenku seorang laki-laki._

**Chapter 11**

**-BPOV-**

"Edward..." aku tidak percaya aku hanya bisa mendesah namanya, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Edward baru saj meciumku, tidak...dia tidak menciumku dia mencium Isaac...

"mm...makasih sandwichnya, aku pikir aku bawa saja ke kantor..ya..sebaiknya aku bawa ke kator saja..mmm sebentar lagi rapat aku harus segera bergegas sebelum orang tau sadwichmu kan..ya umm.. ok...mmm...bye." Edward lagsung beranjak pergi..

"mmm. Edw..., sadwichmu" aku beranjak mendekatinya dan dia langsung mengambil tempat makan itu tanpa memandangku dn langsung beranjak pergi. Aku langsung jatuh terduduk di depan pintu, aku masih bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir Edward di terasa begitu lembut, panas dan manis. Tidak pernah aku pikir ciuman pertamaku bersamanya.

Bzz...bzzz...

_Hi beautiful, I just thingking of you-E_

Oh my God...Edward baru saja sms,dan dia sms Bella...apa yang harus kulakukan? Oh apa yang harus ku lakukan (ok sekarang aku sudah memutuskan Edward dapet nomer HP Bella)

_Hi, bukankah seharusnya kamu kerja sekrang?-B_

_Yup, a lot of meeting. Tapi setiap meeting Cuma kamu yang ada di benak ku, kamu sedang apa cantik?-E_

_Aku baru saja selesai makan siang, dan sekarang aku harus kembali bekrja-B_

_knpa kau tidak mengajakku?-E_

_:-p –B_

_Tsk..tsk...ok lain x kamu hrs mkn dg ku-E_

_mm...-B_

_harus kmbli krja, bye-B_

_oh..okey aku jg perlu kmbli k ruang rpt, ka2kq sdh siap untk memknku klw aku tdk sgr kmbli-E_

_sbgtu buruk kah kk-mu?-B_

_nope, just scary-E_

_lol, sdh sna prgi rpat-B_

setelah berjam-jam oke mungkin nggak nyampe berjam-jam mungkin hanya beberpa menit sms-n dengan Edward aku mulai merasa bersemangat mengerjakan tugas yang lain. Siang itu senyumku tidk pernah luntur, sesampainya di apartemen pun senyumku masih merekah walau ada sedikit kekecewaan sat aku pulang Edward masih di ruang rapat.

Sambil berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarku aku terus mengingat ciuman itu. Aku sedikit galau mengingat aku menyamar sebagai laki-laki, aku sudah berniat akan serius kalau aku ketauan menyamar, tamatlah riwayatku. Apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi, besok jadwalku menemani Edward bertemu dengan kliennya, apakah kedaan akan sama? Aku merasa HP ku bergetar, aku merasa malas membukanya.

_Hi cantik-E_

Oh my God, Edward sms aku lagi.

_Maaf mengganggu malam2, Ak g -E_

_Hi-B_

_Blm tdur?-E_

_Blm-B_

_G bs tdur?-E_

_Yup, kok blm tdur-B (AN:Indonesia bgt..hahahaha)_

_Banyk pikiran-E_

**-EPOV-**

Setelah ciuman itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi mengikuti rapat, Emmet dan Jasper marah-marah karena aku tidak fokus. Ku terus memikirkan Isaac dan bibirnya, dilain pihak aku merasa aku selingkuh dari Bella. Ya Tuhan Bella, dia wanita cantik yang tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku, setelah bersms ria dengannya aku tetap saja tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, aku terus membadingkan antara Isaac dan Bella. Mereka dua orang berbeda tapi kenapa mereka melekat di dlam pikiranku.

_Aku di sini klo kmu mw crita-B_

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat sms dari Bella, dia begitu perhatian padahal dia tidak mengenalku dan aku hanya mengutarakan banyak hal yang ada di benakku dan responnya seolah-olah dia mau mendengar keluh kesahku.

_g pp, knp g bs tdur?-E_

_bnyk pikiran-B_

_cirtakan pdku.-E_

_nope-B_

_-E_

_Zzzzz...-B_

_-E_

_Hahhahahaha, uda malam bukannya besok kamu ada acara pagi-pagi sekali-B_

_Yup -E_

_Malam-B_

_Malam, mimpi indah-E_

Bella..Bella..Bella...dan saat itu mataku mulai menutup menuju lembah mimpi.

"_Edward..." aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku_

"_aku terus berjalan mengikuti arah suara_

"_Edward...aku di sini." Suara itu terasa begitu dekat tapi saat aku melihat berkeliling aku tidak melihat siapun di sana. Seseorang tertawa riang, aku bisa mendengar dia tertawa rian, suranya indah sekali seperti alunan musik yang sering diputar di telingaku, aku mengenali suara itu._

"_Isaac? Kau kah itu?" aku terus mencari tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan dimana Isaac berda._

"_Edward..aku disini, cepat nanti kamu ketinggalan" panggil Isaac_

"_Isac...aku tidak bisa menemukanmu" aku terus berlri mengikuti suara Isaac sampai aku melihat cahaya matahari di ujung jalan, tempat suara Isaac terdengar. Aku terus berlai mengejar Isaac sampai akhirnya kau menemukan meadowku aku melihat Isaac tersenyum kepadaku, dia tampak mempesona mengenakan jeans ketat dan blouse biru muda, dia tampak gembia berlarian di tengah-tengah meadow, dia mulai menari mengikuti alam aku hanya bisa tersenyum menatapnya, Isaac yang tersenyum selalu membangkitkan rasa tenang di hatinya._

"_Edward ayo sini, disana ada air terjun aku ingin kesana, ayo Edward" dia mulai berjalan menjauh, tapi saat Isac sadar aku hanya memndang kagum padanya, dia mulai berjalan mendekatiku._

"_ayo Edward, aku ingin melihat air terjun" _

"_Bella kau tau, air terjunnya dingin sekai"_

"_tapi aku ingin berenang di sana sayang, please.."_

"_Ok...apa pun yang kau mau"_

_Bella berlari menuju air terjun sambil menggandeng tanganku, rambutnya yang indah berkibar-kibar diterpa angin, dia tampak cantik sekali._

Bzzz...bzzz...bzzz...

"aaarrghhhhh..." aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur saat menggapai alarm.

"ya ampun sudah jam 7, jam 7.30 aku harus bertemu klien, sial..sial.." aku langsung beranjak mandi dan berbusana seadanya, Alice akan membunuhku saat dia tahu aku berbusana tanpa melihat fashion.

Sesampainya di kantor aku tidak terkejut melihat Isaac sudah di kantor, dia assisten yang sangat cakap dalam bekerja. Dia tersenyum kepadaku sambil merapikan file yang akan dibawa.

"ini kopi seperti biasanya, aku bawakan scrambel egg untuk sarapan, masih ada beberapa file yang perlu aku masukkan jadi Anda bisa menyatap sarapan terlebih dahulu" Isac memang assistenku yang paling hebat. Saat melihat mukanya yang memerah karena tersipu aku langsung ingat apa yang telah terjadi kemarin. Aku tidak sadar telah menatap Isaac terlalu lama.

"Mr. Cullen, ada lagi yang perlu saya persiapkan?" tanya Isaac

"uh..oh...no...maksudku tidak ada sudah cukup. Terimakasih kopi dan sarapannya, kita berangkat 15 menit lagi." Aku berbicara tanpa memandangnya dan langsung duduk di meja sekilas aku melihat mukanya muram ah mungkin hanya bayanganku saja.

"baiklah, saya akan mengambil barang-barang di kantor saya sebelum berangkat dan memastikan Tanya tahu kapan kita akan kembali." Aku mendengar nada kecewa dari suara Isaac. Dan saat aku aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari kopi aku hanya melihat punngung Isaac yang sekarang menghilang dari daun pintu.

Suasana di lift dan mobil sunyi, tidak satu pun dari kami bernicara. Aku terus memandang lurus ke depan, Isaac sibuk melihat file dan mempelajarinya. Saat berhenti dilampu merah aku memandang Isaac, wajahnya begitu muram, hatiku terasa seperti tertusuk pisau, apa aku yang menyebabkan senyumnya hilang? Senyumnya saat menyambuku di kantor.

Aku masih memikirkan mimpiku saat rapat dengan klienku berjalan. Aku bingung mengapa dalam mimpi itu aku memimpikan Bella dan Isaac dalam satu waktu. Aku hanya tidakbisa berpikir ada apa denganku. Sepertinya lamunanku benar-benar merusak konsentrasi, untung saja ada Isaac yang menghandle klien.

Hingga hari ini usai, aku masih bisa melihat Isaac muram, aku merindukan senyumnya.

"Isac, aku..."

"Terimakasih Mr. Cullen sudah mengntarku sampai apartement, sya permisi" dia langsung branjak tanpa memedulikan ku. Aku melihat punggungnya yang tegang, dia tampak begitu...

"Isaac tunggu.." Isaac tidak berbalik mengarah padaku hanya berhenti ditempat

"ya Mr. Ullen, ada yang bisa saya bantu sebelum saya masuk apartemen?" tanyanya

"Isaac dengar, aku hanya tidak mau hubungan kita seperti ini, yang aku maksud saat di mobil atau di lift, dengar...kau assistenku dan aku bossnya, kita perlu komunikasi, kalau au salah kau boleh menegurku"

"maafkan saya , saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi" aku mendengar suarany menjadi serak seperti dia sedang menhan tangisnya.

"tahu kah kau tidak sopan berbicara dengan bossmu tanpa memandangnya" dia hanya berbalik tapi tidak melihatku.

"ok..ciuman itu yang terjadi kemaren itu sebuah kesalahan ok, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu. Jadi..ya..mnmm.."aku bingung harus mengucapkan apa

Isaac mulai menatapku dan benar-benar membuatku terkejut, matanya tampak sedih dan kecewa.

"Mr. Cullen, kalau hanya itu yang ingin Anda sampaikan saya permisi dulu" aku masih bisa mendengar getaran dalam suaranya. ..aku berlari mengejar Isaac kemudian merih tanganya dan memaksa Isaac untuk menatapku dengan meletakkan tanganku di bawah dagunya.

"dengar, bukan itu maksudku aku hanya.."

"Saya tahu maksud Anda Mr. Cullen saya..."entah apa yang ada di benakku saat ini saat melihat matanya mulai berair, mendengar nada sedihnya, melihat bibirnya yang merekah aku hanya ingin membuatnya nyaman dan melupakan segalanya. Aku ingin menghilangkan semua kesedihan di matanya. Aku hanya bisa menciumnya, sampai akhirnya kami kehabisan nafas. Dahiku menempel di dahinya masih memejamkan mata.

"maaf, aku melakukannya lagi" dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihatnya, air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya yang indah, bibirnya gemetar, hidungnya memerah menahan luapan hatinya, matanya...matanya..dia seperti seseorang yang patah hati

"saya mengerti, permisi" Isaac lari meuju lift tanpa memandangku. Aku hanya terpana memandangnya, kenapa aku melakukannya lagi. Kenapa aku menciumnya lagi...

**AN: **

**Edward nggemesin...ya...ya...ya...aku tau. Chapter ini bikin gregetan sama Edward. Tapi nggak nyangka ya ternyata Edward juga sms-an sama Bella. Bagaimana dengan Isaac?**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini. Jangan lupa beri cintamu untuk fic ini dengan mereview, sekecil-kecilnya reviewmu untuk fic ini membangkitkan semangatku untuk memeberikan ide dan fantasi. ^^**

**Sepert yang dibilang regina uri **

"**Your review is my drugs.."**


	11. Chapter 10

**Kali ini aku gak akan terlalu banyak bicara. Minggu ini merupakan minggu yang sangat sibuk dimana harus bolak-balik keluar kota dan cukup membuatku terhindar untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Semoga kalian suka...**

**Chap 10**

**-BPOV-**

"_Bella sudah ku bilang jangan mengintip" aku merasakan dua tangan besar menutupi mataku sembari menuntunku berjalan entah kemana._

"_Apa masih jauh? Sampai kapan aku tak boleh membuka mataku" aku semakin merajuk_

"_sebentar lagi sayang, sabar ya kamu pasti suka dengan surpriseku." Aku terus berjalan, sesekali aku tersandung tapi orang di belakangku berusaha membantuku agar tidak terjatuh._

"_nah kita sampai, kau siap?"aku hanya mengangguk saja tidak mataku terbebas aku hanya bisa terkesiap melihat pemandangan yang indah di -bunga bermekaran, terhampar di seluruh penjuru, suara aliran sungai terdengar sangat jelas. Rasanya sangat damai._

"_kau suka?" aku berbalik arah dan memeluk orang yang ada di belakangku_

"_aku suka sekali, thank you...thank you...thank you... thank you Edward kau sudah membawaku ke sini. Ini cantik sekali. Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?" tanyaku tak henti-hentinya melihat hamparan bunga yang indah._

"_ini tempat rahasiaku...dan tidak ada yang tahu tentang tempat ini. Aku selalu kesini setiap kali aku sedih, senang atau pun hanya mencari ketenangan. Dan aku ingin berbagi semua ini denganmu karena sekarang kau adalah bagian hidupku"_

Kring...kring...kring...

Aku mencari-cari suara yang sangat berisik itu. Tanganku menggapai ke meja dan menjatuhkan semua yang terletak di atasnya. Kumatikan alarm.. Aku tidak ingin bangun, mimpiku indah sekali rasanya seperti nyata. Stop...stop...stop...aku harus berhenti memikirkan bossku, tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku. Berhenti bermimpi Swan.

Sudah beberapa hari setelah kejadian di klub aku terus memimpikan Edward Cullen. Dan selalu saja dengan mimpi yang sama. Mimpi dimana Edward mengatakan kalau aku adalah bagian dari hidupnya sekarang ini.

Hari ini hari Senin, aku tidak tahu bagaimaana aku harus bersikap saat bertemu Edward. Apakah dia akan mengenaliku? Aku tidak bisa bersikap normal mengingat dua hari yang lalu aku berdansa dengannya di Eclipse.

Ku bulatkan tekadku. Aku harus bisa jangan samapi aku di pecat lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk menghidupi diri sendiri. Ini bukan saatnya aku meminta uang kepada orang tua.

"Swan...semangat..harus semangat.. bersikap normal anggap dia tidak bertemu denganmu jum'at malam. Aku pasti bisa..!"

Mudahnya menjadi laki-laki tidak perlu sulit memadu padankan baju yang ingin dikenakan, tidak perlu bingung memilih baju mana yang ingin dikenakan, atasan apa yang pas atau bawahan yang cocok. Hanya saja aku merindukan rambut panjangku, merindukan untuk aku mainkan. Aku benci wig ini (waaah...sudah ku putuskan Bella menggunakan wig hahah), sangat mengganggu kadang-kadang membuatku khawatir apakah wig ini akan jatuh atau tidak.

Kemeja biru dan dasi biru – _check_

Jas hitam rapi – _check_

Sepatu di semir – _check_

Wig terpasang rapi – _check_

Bekal makanan –_ check_

Aku kembali mengingat saat kami makan berdua di kantornya. Mengingat makan berdua dengannya sudah membuatku deg-degan. Bagaimana kalau dia mengenaliku, seandainya dia tahu aku perempuan yang berdansa dengannya aku pasti sudah di pecat.

Bella berangkat pagi-pagi sekali takut kalau-kalau Edward sudah datang. Aku berlari menuju kantorku untung kantor masih sepi. Segera pergi ke dapur membuat kopi untuk Edward akan ku letakkan kopi ini di meja sebelu dia datang. Ku siapkan semua file yang di butuhkan untuk rapat hri ini. Ku letakkan di meja dan sudah ku tata rapi sesuai urutan rapat. Sesampainya dikantorku aku langsung menyibukkan diri mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan. Aku tau sekarang Edward sudah pasti di kantornya jadi aku harus terlihat sibuk agar dia tidak curiga. Toh hari ini Edward akan rapat sepanjang hari jadi tidak kemungkinan bertemu sangat kecil.

Tok...tok...tok...aku langsung melompat dari kursi karena terkejut mendengar ketukan pintu. Jantungku mulai berdebar kencang, bagaimana kalau yang mengetek itu Edward, aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. "Masuk"

"Hi Isaac..."

"oh...Miss Hale, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" setiap kali memandang Rosalie Hale membuatku tidak percaya diri, bagaimana tidak dia tampak seperti supermodel, tubuhnya seksi, wajahnya cantik, tinggi semampai membut semua wanita iri memiliki tubuh seperti dia.

"Isaac, mau bergabung makan siang dengan kami?" di belakang Rosalie tampak Alice Brandon dengan senyuman yang merekah dan tak henti-henti melompat-lompat. Apa dia tidak capek?

"mmmmm...saya bawa bekal kok jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mengajak saya"

"well...kalau begitu boleh kami bergabung?" kenapa mereka terus memaksa agar aku makan dengan mereka, apa mereka mulai curiga kalau aku ini perempuan, atau jangan-jangan..

"Isaac...hallo? boleh kami ikut makan siang dengan mu? Biasanya kami makan bersama dengan Jasper, Emmet dan Edward tapi karena mereka masih terjebak di ruang rapat kami mencari teman untuk makan siang. Bagaimana?" Alice memberi tatapan memelasnya, aku palin tidak bisa berkata tidak kalau dia memberiku tatapan itu.

"Ok. Tapi aku hanya membawa bekal seadanya saja, mungkin tidak terlalu enak dibandingkan dengan makanan di cafetaria, tapi cukup mengenyangkan."

Rosalie dan Alice langsung masuk dan duduk di depanku. Kusingkirkan semua file dan pekerjaanku. Ku letakkan bekalku di hadapan mereka. "hanya ini yang kubawa"

Mereka langsung menganmbil sandwich yang kubawa, ya aku hanya membawa sandwich dengan keuanganku yang pas-pasan aku hanya bisa membawa ini. Aku mulai memakan sandiwich perlahan, aku tak tu bagaimana memulai pembicaraan dengan mereka. Mereka adalah kekasih petinggi di perusahaan ini. "mmmm...ini enak sekali, bagaimana sebuah sandwich bisa terasa sangat lezat. Jelas makanan di resto depan saja kalah" Alice memuji, mukaku mulai memerah tidak menyangka kalau mereka menyukai makananku.

"kau benar Alice, ini sandwich terenak yang pernah kumakan, Esme saja kalah. Wah Esme pasti senang berbagi resep denganmu" ujar Rosalie

"emm..siapa Esme itu?"

"oh..Esme itu ibu dari ketiga petinggi Cullen, Esme Cullen, interior desain terkenal di Washington, istri dari pemiliki perusahaan Cullen inc, Carlisle Cullen." Jawab Alice

"wow.."

"yeah...wow, kau tau pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, keluarga Cullen merupakan keluarga ternama. Aku tidk menyangka ternyata Esme, sangat rendah hati. Dia sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya, dan tidak lupa masakannya tidak ada tandingannya tapi sekarang perlu kupertimbangkan karena ternyata ada yang bisa memasak lebih enak daripada Esme"

"yup...aku sepakat dengan Rose" alice sambil mengangguk.

"apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Rosalie

"uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.." aku mulai tersedak tidak menyangka akan ditanyai seperti ini, aku mencari air mineralku dan mulai menguknya.

"kalau makan pelan-pelan dong, kau membuatnya kaget Rose" kemudian mereka tertawa

"aku tidak apa-apa, mm..tidak aku tidak punya pacar." jawabku tersipu

"kalau aku boleh bertanya, bagaimana kisah kalian dengan pacar kalian? Bagaimana pertemua kalian?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku harap mereka melupakan pembicaraan mengenai kehidupan asmaraku.

"well..aku dan jazzy bertemu pertama kali di klub, percaya atau tidak tapi pada saat aku melihatnya, aku langsung tahu kalau dialah jodohku. Dia hanya memandangku dari jauh saat aku berdansa kemudian dia mendekatiku dan mulai berdansa dengaku, aku bilang padanya bahwa dia sudah membuatku menungguku terlalu lama, dan dia hanya menjawab maaf ma'am sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Sejak saat itu aku dan jazzy tidak terpisahkan" Alice tampak sekali seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta saat membicarakan Jasper Cullen.

"bagaimana dengan Anda Miss Hale?" tanyaku

"kau lucu sekali Isaac, kita sudah berbagi makanan dengan kami kau harus memanggilku Rose"

"dan aku Alice"

"ok...Miss Ha...Rose maksudku, bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Emmet saat aku masih kuliah, saat itu aku sedang _jogging_ di taman dekat kampus, aku melewati para preman-preman tang ada didepanku, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk tetap berlari di depan mereka, kalau aku mengacuhkan mereka – mereka tidak akan menggangguku kupikir. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, mereka mulai meraba bokongku, kemudian menarikku dan memaksa untuk menciumku. Aku berontak sambil berteriak, tanpa di sadari aku sudah terjatuh dan mendengar erangan, saat aku membuka mata aku melihat seseorang sedang menghajar preman-preman itu. Kemudian saat dia berbalik menghadapku dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku aku merasakan ada sengatan listrik yang mengalir diantara kami. Dan saat itulh aku tahu dia adalah pria yang tercipta untukku. Dan saat dia mencium tanganku aku tahu aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya."

"wow..kalian beruntung sekali, dan Rose aku minta maaf apa yang telah terjadi padamu"

"sudahlah, kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, lagipula kalau tidak ada kejadian seperti itu aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Emmet. Kau tahu setelah kejadian itu Emmet sangat protectif terhadapku, dia akan menjemputku saat akan berangkat ke kampus, akan mengantarkan aku pulang. Dan sejak saat itu kmi bersama." Rose tampak sangat memuja Emmet.

Kami bertiga terus mengobrol, ternyata mengobrol dengan mereka sangat menyenangkan. Aku seperti sedang berbincang dengan teman lama. Kami tertawa dan menangis mendengar cerita-cerita konyol. Siapa yang tahu Rosalie Hale yang terkenal dengan keangkuhannya ternyata seseorang yang sangat penyayang dan Alice Brandon yang terkenal dengan kecerewetannya ternyata merupakan pendengar setia.

"well...well...well...kalian sedang berpesta dan tidak mengajak kami?" tiba-tiba Jasper ada di depan pintu kantorku sambil tersenyum.

" apa itu sandwich yang kau buat Isaac?" aku hanya mengangguk

"damn..aku lapar sekali, aku sudah menunggu seharian untuk makan sandwich ini" Edward langsung masuk dan mengambil sandwich dan memakannya.

"aku mendengar ada yang bilang sandwich.." suara Emmet menggelegar siap meruntuhkan kantorku. Emmet langsung mengambil sandwich dan memakannya juga

"hei...itu sandwich untukku Em..."

"Edward, aku ini kelaparan dan aku juga ingin makan sandwich ini." Edward dan Emmet berebut sandwich seperti dua anak kecil yang kelaparan, dan ekspresi mereka membuat kami tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"kalian berebut saja, aku akan makan yang ini" Jasper mengambil sandwich terakhir..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO..." teriak Edward dan Emmet

"Damn man...sandwich ini enak sekali" komentar Jasper dan untuk bonus, Japer mendapat tatapan marah dari Edward

"kau ini kenapa Ed, kau sudah mendapat sandwich dan jangan salahkan aku untuk memakannya, aku juga lapar" Jasper membela diri

"tapi aku sudah menunggu seharian untuk makan sandwich ini Jazz" Edward merajuk.

"kau tidak membawa lagi Swan?" tanya Emmet sambil memporakporandakan kantorku

"Em...sayang apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Rose

"aku mencari tempat persembunyian makanan Isaac. Mungkin dia membawa makanan lain. Kau membawa lagi tidak?aku lapar sekali" dan akhirnya semua orang tertawa histeris.

Satu per satu mereka pergi kembali ke kantor untuk mempersiapkan rapat selanjutnya. Tanpa kusadari Edward masih dikantorku sambil cemberut.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanyaku menghindari tatapannya

"aku masih lapar, tolong bilang kau masih ada sandwich yang tersisa" Edward merajuk tampak sangat manis dan menawan. Bagaimana wanita tidak terpesona melihatnya.

**-EPOV-**

Hari ini rapat, rapat dan rapat. Dan yang membuat hari ini lebih menyebalkan lagi aku tidak bertemu dengan Isaac. Pagi ini saat aku datang di kantorku aku berpikir akan menemukan Isaac di kantorku siap mengantarkan kopi dan mendiskusikan jadwalku hari ini. Bukannya aku tidak ingat, aku selalu mencatat jadalku di Blackberryku btapi entah mengapa meihat Isaac membuatku bersemangat menjalani hari karena aku tahu akan menghabiskan hariku dengan Isaac. Saat aku tiba di kantor dan menemukan kantorku kosong aku langsung lemas dan tidak bersemangat, melihat ke arah meja seluruh file yang akan aku butuhkan untuk rapat hari ini dan kopi,

_Mr. Cullen_

_File untuk rapat sudah saya siapkan dan saya urutkan sesuai dengan jadwal rapat_

_Untuk presentasi sudah saya periksa di flash dan saya masukkan sesuai dengan folder yang Anda butuhkan_

_Kopi sesuai dengan pesanan Anda._

_Semoga sukses dengan rapat hari ini._

Di ruang rapat aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Aku terus mengingat mimpiku semalam.

"_Bella sudah ku bilang jangan mengintip" aku terus menuntun Bella sambil menutup matanya. _

"_Apa masih jauh? Sampai kapan aku tak boleh membuka mataku" Bella semakin merajuk_

"_sebentar lagi sayang, sabar ya kamu pasti suka dengan surpriseku." Bella terus berjalan ke depan, dan saat dia tersandung aku lansung memeluk pinggangnya agar dia tidak terjatuh, aku hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat Bella itu Klutz.._

"_nah kita sampai, kau siap?"Bella mengangguk saja tidak sabaran. Aku mulai berdebar takut dia tidak menyukainya. _

"_kau suka?" Bella berbalik menghadap ke arahku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat dia berbalik Isaac lah yang muncul bukan Bella._

"_aku suka sekali, thank you...thank you...thank you... thank you Edward kau sudah membawaku ke sini. Ini cantik sekali. Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?" tanyaku tak henti-hentinya melihat hamparan bunga yang indah._

"_ini tempat rahasiaku...dan tidak ada yang tahu tentang tempat ini. Aku selalu kesini setiap kali aku sedih, senang atau pun hanya mencari ketenangan. Dan aku ingin berbagi semua ini denganmu karena sekarang kau adalah bagian hidupku"_

Aku masih di hantui dengan mimpi itu. Bagaimana bisa aku memimpikan dua orang dan dalam mimpi itu serasa aku ingin berbagi kehidupan dengannya. Aku memimpikan Bella, tapi kenapa pada saat dia berbalik dia berubah menjadi Isaac, apa maksud mimpi ini.

"Edward...Ed..." aku merasa seseorang menginjak kakiki

"aww...Emmet, kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?" tanyaku sakit sekali rasanya

"kau melamun, tidak memperhatikan presentasi dan sekarang aku menyelamatkan mukamu dari rasa malu dan ini yang ku dapatkan?" tanya Emmet

"sudah kalian berdua tidak usah bertengkar, presentasi belum selesai kau masih bisa mengikuti Ed?" Jasper memperhatikanku secara seksama.

"aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya Badmood hari ini" jawabku.

Rapat terus berjalan dan saat waktu makan siang aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera kembali ke kantor untuk menikmati sandwich buatan Isaac. Apa hari ini Isaac membawa sandwichnya atau dia membawa makanan lainnya. Dan saat rapat selesai aku langsung bergegas keluar ruang rapat.

"kenapa kau buru-buru sekali Ed?" tanya Emmet

Aku terus berjalan mengacuhkan Emmet yang terus meneriakiku dari belakang. Saat aku sampai di katorku betapa terkejutnya aku tidak menemukan Isaac di dalam. Ah mungkin ada di kantornya. Sesampainya di kantor Isac aku melihat Jasper di depan pintu. Dan saat ku melihat sandwich itu langsung saja aku menyambar dan memakannya, aku lapar sekali dan sandwich ini enak sekali. Aku makan dengan cepat agar bisa mengambil sandwich lagi dan kakakku yang rakus itu berebut sandwich denganku. Tanpa kusadari sandwich sudah habis. Aku hanya bisa cemberut melihat tempat makan yang kosong. Aku sudah menantikan sandwich itu seharian penuh dan aku hanya makan 1 sandwich, dan parahnya lagi aku menjadi bahan lelucon.

"aku masih lapar, tolong bilang kau masih ada sandwich yang tersisa" aku memandang Isaac, mengapa dia tidak mau memandangku, apa dia tidak tahu aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktuku dengannya. Apa dia menghidar. Dan saat Isaac memandangku aku langsung lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan, matanya sama dengan mata yang kupandangi dimimpiku. Jantungku berdebar kencang, perutku terasa aneh.

" aku masih ada sedikit kalau kau mau, aku tadi pagi menyediakannya segaja untukmu. Aku pikir kau mau makan sandwichku lagi jadi aku siapkan, bukan maksudku untuk berpikir kalau kau mau makan lagi denganku tapi..."aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku saat Isaac berbicara aku hanya bisa memperhatikan bibirnya yang manis merekah, dan saat dia mulai meracau, badan dan pikiranku tidak bisa bekerja. Dan pada saat bibirku menyentuh bibirnya, tidak seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Bibirnya terasa lembut dan panas, aliran listrik yang biasanya aku rasakan langsung meledak seperti kembang api. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menciumnya, menciumnya seperti bernafas, aku membutuhkannya seperti aku membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas.

"Edward..."

Aku hanya bisa menatap matanya, Ya Tuhan aku baru saja mencium Isaac, Isaac Swan asistenku, Asistenku seorang laki-laki.

**AN: O.M.G. Edward kissed Isaac...**

**Bagaimana menurutmu. Aku sudah mengusahakan untuk menepati janjiku untuk mengup date fic ini seminggu sekali. Aku hrap kalian menyukainya.**

**Kalau kau suka dengan fic ini beri aku review...!**

**Review is love.**

**^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight milik SM begitu juga dengan karakter dalam cerita ini. Tempat dan alur cerita merupakan ide imaginasi dari penulis.**

******2 minggu kedepan aku ada ujian mencari surat ijin praktek jadi kemungkinan besar aku tidak bisa up date. Chap ini kupersembahkan untuk pembaca setia fic ini yang selalu memberi review untukku.**  


**Last Chap:  
**

_Aku hanya terpana memandangnya, kenapa aku melakukannya lagi. Kenapa aku menciumnya lagi..._

**Chap 12**

**-BPOV-**

Aku begitu bodoh, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir ciuman kemarin merupakan hal yang sangat berkesan, memori yang tidak akan lupakan seumur hidupku. Dia bilang ini adalah sebuah kesalahan dan saat aku mendengarnya aku tidak tahan untuk berdiri di dekatnya dan saat dia menariku dan memamksanya untuk menatapnya aku hanya melihat sedih dimatanya seperti dia sedang menderita. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku saat Edwad menungkapkan penyesalannya setelah ia menciumnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Sesampainya dikamar aku hanya bisa menangis, tidak melakukan apapun, hanya meratapi nasib. aku terus meangis hingga aku tertidur.

"_Edward..kamu mau kemana? Kenapa kamu jalan cepat sekali" aku terus berlari mengejar Edward, dia berjalan beitu cepat melewati meadow._

"_Edward..edward...jangan cepat-cepat" Edward terus berjalan tanpa menoleh, dia tampak sangat jauh, aku tidak bisa mengejarnya. _

_Rasa takut mulai menyerang, meadow mulai berubah mencekam, semua bunga-bunga layu, pepohonan gersang, tidak ada satu burung pun yang berkicau. Aku mulai merasa cemas, aku tidak bisa melihat Edward berada._

"_Edward..." aku terus berteriak memanggilnya, terus berlari mencarinya. Aku mulai merasa pipiku basah karena air mata. Aku merasa sendiri dan merasa lemas, sudah tidak kuat untuk berlari samapai akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk. Aku terus menangis mengapa Edward tidak mau berhenti dan menungguku._

"_Edward..."aku melihat Edward membalikkan badan dan mengarah menatapku hanya tersenyum angkuh dan pergi menghilang bersama kegelapan, meninggalkanku sendiri di tenngah-tengah meadow yang kelam._

"_Eeeedddwaaard...jangan tinggalkan aku"_

"_Eeeeeeddwaaaaaarrdd..."_

"_Bella...bella.."aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.._

"_Bella bangun, beb.."aku mendengar suara Angela,tapi kenapa dia ada dalam mimpiku?_

"Bella...Bella...bangun. kamu membuat kami takut. Bangun Bella"

"Bella...bangun dong beb." Aku mendengar suara lain.

"Bells.." mataku mulai membuka sedikit dan menatap dua temanku, Angela dan Jessika

"Hi Bells..." sapa Angela

"kami khawatir padamu, kau tidak mengangkat telpon tidak membalas sms. Kita janjian ketemuan pagi ini untuk sarapan tapi kau tidak datang. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku hanya bisa menutup mata, kepalaku terasa sangat berat, mataku terasa panas, badanku menggigil. aku hanya bisa tertidur lemas mengingat mimpiku.

"Bells..kau panas sekali. Ya ampun, kamu sakit kita ke dokter ya." Jess mulai panik saat meraba dahiku. Aku hanya terdiam lemas tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku masih terpukul dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Bella, aku ambil advil (**kalau di Indonesia biasana pake paracetamol ato antalgin ato asmef.^^**)untukmu hon." Angela bergegas pergi, Jess mulai sibuk mencari kompres untukku. Dan saat kompres itu menempel di kepalaku rasanya seperti surga. Aku inin terus terlelap dan tak ingin bangun.

"Bells, minumlah ini" Angela menyodorkan Advil dan segelas air putih untukku, dan Jess membantuku bangun untuk minum.

"Tidurlah, aku akan telpon kantormu untuk mengabarkan keadaanmu."

Sepertinya aku tertidur cukup lama, karena saat aku bangun kamarku tampak gelap sekali. Aku menemukan memo kecil

_Hi bells,_

_Aku harap kamu baik-baik aja saat bangun._

_Kami tidak bisa meninggalkan kantor jadi harus pergi._

_Aku sudah memasakkan sup untukmu, kamu tingal ngangetin aja di microwave._

_Jess mengganti bajumu biar kamu nyaman._

_Telpon atu sms kami saat kau bangun_

_Love u Bells_

_Your bestfriend_

_Ange-Jess_

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, aku beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Aku mulai merasa lemas sesampainya di dapur. Aku beranjak ke tempat tidur dan kembali tertidur hingga matahari menyingsing.

**-EPOV-**

" kamu itu kenapa sih Ed, dari pagi sampai siang ini kerjaanya Cuma marah-marah terus. Kasihan karyawanmu, semua orang takut melihatmu mengamuk." Dengan santainya Emmet menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja.

"Aku nggak ngamuk Em, mereka kerjanya saja tidak becus, kerjanya cuman menggosip dan mengobrol kalau begitu kapan kelarnya pekerjaan kita." Teriaku

"Edward, deadline kita masih jauh, lagipula siapa yang tidak ingin relax saat seluruh pekerjaan kau serahkan pada mereka" Jasper mencoba menenangkanku, tapi itu tidak akan berhasil membuatku relaks, hari ini moodku benar-benar sedang jelek.

Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan pertengkaranku dengan Isaac. Aku selalu terngiang-ngiang wajahnya, Isaac yang menangis, patah hati dan marah padaku. Aku masih ingat sekali dengan mimpiku semalam, aku memimpikan Isaac menangis, dan saat aku berbalik mencarinya hatiku terasa sakit saat melihatnya duduk terjatuh sambil menangis, aku berusaha meraihnya tapi dia semakin menjauh. Dia tetap tidak menampakkan wajahnya, bahkan aku takut memandang wajahnya yang tersakiti dan saat dia menengadah memandangku betapa terkejutnya aku melihatnya menangis dan memohon padaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan yang paling membuatku moodku jelek adalah tidak disambut oleh senyum cantik dari Isaac setiap kali ia masuk ke kantor, tidak merasakan kopi buatan Isaac, tidak merasakan scrambel eg yang rasanya benar-benar tak tertandingi, dan hingga saat ini tidak ada kabar dimana Isaac berada.

Sebenarnya dimana dia.

Riing..ring..

"Edward.."

"aku sudah bilang Tanya aku tidak bisa menerima telpon saat ini, sudah berapa kali harus aku bilang jangan panggil aku Edward, Tanya...!"kemarahanku benar-benar semakin memanas.

"mmm..maaf " suaranya sedikit gemetar seperti ketakutan, bagus dia harus mengerti kata-kataku bukan main-main.

"ini ada telpon dari teman Mr. Swan, dia ingin berbicara denganmu sendiri" Isaac, apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa temannya yang menelpon bukan dia sendiri? Ada apa dengannya?

"sambungkan Tanya" sepertinya kedua kakakku melihat perubahan air mukaku sampai-sampai mereka berdiri dan tampak cemas

"Hallo" aku mendengar suara perempuan, kenapa ada perempuan yang menelpon untuk Isaac apa dia pacarnya? Tentu saja Isaac punya pacar kalau tidak kenapa dia marah karena ciumanku.

"Dengan Edward Cullen disini"

". Cullen saya Angela Weber teman Isabe...maksud saya Isaac Swan. Saya ingin mengabarkan kalo Be...Isaac sedang sakit. Saya dan teman saya menemukan Isaac di apartemen dengan panas tinggi..."

"apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa sudah di bawa ke dokter" anyaku panik. Aku membayangkan Isaac terbar ing lemah sendiri tidak ada yang menemani.

"kami baru saja meningalkan apartemenya, dia sekarang sedang istirahat. Terimakasih atas pengertiannya . Selamat siang" dia langsung menutup telpon.

Aku mulai panik apa ini salahku makanya Isaac sakit, aku tidak menyadari Emmet dan Jasper meninggalkan ruangan. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan pekerjaan, aku terus memikirkan Isaac, apa dia sudah makan, apa dia bisa istirahat dengan nyaman, apa ada yang menemaninya, bagaimana kalau dia ingin ke kamar mandi atau dia ingin menonton tv. Pikiranku terus menerawang memikirkannya.

Berulang kali aku membolak-balik file milik Isaac. Aku sudah tahu alamat apartemennya tapi aku tidak tahu dia ada dilantai berapa, di file ini Isaac tidak mencantumkan nomer Hpnya, dia hanya mencantumkan nomer telpon apartemennya.

Sepulang dari kantor aku mulai mengendarai mobilku menuju apartemen Isaac. Aku berhenti cukup lama memandangi gedung apartemen Isaac. Sudah jam 7 malam sekarang, berarti aku sudah duduk di sin selama 2 jam. Aku tidak tahu mana apartemen milik Isaac.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menelponnya.

"Hallo" aku bisa mendenar suara Isaac yang terdengar capek dan lemas.

"Isaac?" hanya itu jawabanku

"mm...Mr. Cullen, ada yang bisa saya bantu. Maaf tadi saya tidak bisa menelpon untuk mengabarkan keadaan saya.." Isaac mulai merancau.

"Isaac, temanmu sudah telpon tadi. Kalau tidak keberatan aku mau mampir berkunjung ke apartemenmu. berapa nomer apartemenmu?"

Tidak perlu Mr. Cullen, saya sudah baikkan, Anda tidak perlu repot-re.."

"suaramu masih terdengar lemah Isaac, sekarang aku ada di depan apartemenmu berapa nomernya, sekarang aku berjalan menuju lift" aku tau aku memaksa tapi aku harus melihat sendiri keadaanya.

"shit..."

"Ada apa? kau baik-baik saja?" suaraku mulai terdengar panik.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot Mr. Cu..."

"Aku sudah di depan lift kamu di lantai berapa?" anyaku

"4" terdengar suara berisik

"aku sudah dilantai 4, berapa nomer apartemenmu?"

"204"

200..201..202..203...204..ini dia. Aku tidak langsung mengetuk pintu, aku terus menatap pintu itu tak bergerak. Ah bodo amat, aku sudah menanyakan omer apartemen, sekarang aku sudah didepan tempat tinggalny kenapa haus ragu. Aku mulai mengetuk. Dari balik pintu aku mendengar orang terjatuh, aku mulai panik. aku membayangkan sesuatu terjadi padanya apakah dia terjatuh dan terluka, apa ada seseorang yang melukainya.

"Isaac, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"ya, saya tidak apa-apa.." kemudian pintu terbuka. Mukanya pucat sekali. Dia mengenakan beaniy (**aku**** gak ****tau ****tulisannya ****jadi ****ya ****githulah ****yang ****aku ****maksudkan ****topi ****yang ****mirip ****sama**** pecis**) swetear tebal dan celan pendek, dengan selimuti menutupi seluruh badan untuk menghindari dingin. Hidungnya merah, matanya sayu dan bibirnya pucat.

"hi.." sapanya malu-malu

" seharusnya Anda tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari."

"Isaac, apa aku di izinkan masuk?" tanyaku, mukanya mulai memerah entah karena panasnya semakin tinggi atau dia sedang tersipu.

"ooh..maafkan saya, silakan masuk" aku mulai berjalan masuk dan melihat sekeliling, sebagai pria dia cukup rapi, lebih rapi darinya serapi wanita mm..apa dia tinggal dengan wanita ya. Lalu panik mulai menyerang, bagaimana kalau dia tidak tinggal sendiri.

"Anda mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah Isaac, biar aku saja kamu istirahat saja dulu."

"tidak apa-apa, saya sudah biasa seperti ini" apa maksudnya sudahbiasa.

"apa maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"saya hidup sendiri Mr. Cullen, jadi saya sudah terbiasa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini" sendiri..raut mukaku tampak gembira tapi langsung muram aku menyadari apa yang Isaac katakan kalau selama ini dia hidup sendiri, bagaimana kalau sakit seperti ini tidak ada yang merawatnya.

" biar aku saja, kamu sudah makan?" Isaac hanya menggeleng,

"baiklah berhubung aku juga belum makan aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita.."

"tidak perlu Mr. Cullen, biar saya sendi.."

"Edward...panggil aku Edward saat di luar kantor, dan aku akan memasak untuk kita" aku mulai berjalan mengelilingi mencari dimana dapurnya. Malam ini aku akan bermalam disini merawat Isaac. Aku akan pergi sampai aku yakin Isaac baik-baik saja.

**AN:**

**Love Edward in this chapter..**

**What do you think? I hope you enjoy this story. Keep going to give me your review.**

**Misteri sudah terpecahkan. Bella nggak ngisi no Hpnya di filenya saat mendaftar kerja jadi itulah kenapa Edward gak tau kalau Isaac adalah Bella.**

**I'll miss you guys, missing to read your review. **

**give me love, give me review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The week of hell is almost over. I just want to have my relax day and write the next chapter for you.**

**Tgl 25-27 ada ujian ijin praktek. Wish me luck guys...! amiin**

**Makasih buat semua yang masih membaca fic ini dan tidak lupa memberi review. Semua review yang kamu tuliskan selalu aku baca sebagai inspirasiku menulis fic ini. ^.~**

_**Last chapter**_

Malam ini aku akan bermalam disini merawat Isaac. Aku akan pergi sampai aku yakin Isaac baik-baik saja.

**Chap 13**

**-EPOV-**

Aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang istimewa untuk Isaac tapi juga bisa dicerna saat sedng sakit. Aku mulai membuka lemari es, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat isi lemari es yang penuh dan tersusun rapi, sebagai pria aku tidak pernah menyimpan banyak di lemari es, hell lemari esku saja isinya hanya bir, susu, jus dan beberapa buah saja.

aku mengecek ruang tamu, aku melihat Isaac tertidur di sofa. Dia terlihat begitu kedinginan. Aku mulai berjalan menyusuri apartemennya mencari selimut, saat aku menemukan sebuah kamar tidur didalamnya ruangan ini memiliki bed yang cukup besar ruangannya api, aroma ruangan ini mirip sekali dengan aroma tubuh Isaac pasti ini kamar Isaac. Aku bergegas mengambil selimut diatas bed yang berantakan seperti seseorang baru bangun tidur, apa aku tadi mengganggunya tidur?

Melihat Isaac di sofa yang begitu lemas dan rapuh, tampak begitu pucat, aku merasa begitu sedih karena aku tidak bisa merawatnya saat sakit, setidaknya malam ini aku harus meremidi hal ini. Saat selimut sudah menyelimuti Isaac, senyuman kecil tampak di wajah Isaac dan senyuman itu membuat hatiku hangat. Aku kembali ke dapur untuk memasak sup, aku tau dia sudah makan sup tadi kaena aku melihat mangkuk di dapur yang masih setengah isisnya. Aku mulai memasak sup yang sedikit berbeda, Isaac membutuhkan protein tinggi untuk membantu memulihkan tenaga. Aku mulai memasak sup jagung ang kutambahkan telur didalamnya serta beberapa ayam.

Sup kubawa ke ruang tamu agar Isaac tidak banyak bergerak." Isaac...bangun.." aku mulai mengguncangkan tubuhnya secara perlahan, aku masih tidak percaya setiap kali menyentuh Isaac aku masih merasakan aliran listrik diseluruh tubuhku.

"Isaac...bangun" aku mulai mengelus elus pipinya, pipinya terasa lembut saat kubelai.

"Isaac..."

"hummmm..." Isaac secara perlahan mulai membua matanya kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Isaac ayo bangun dulu _love..._supnya sudah matang"

"ok" hanya itu responnya tapi matanya terus terpejam

"Isaac.." Isaac mulai membuka mata dan berusaha untuk duduk

"ini aku buatkan sup, aku tau kamu pasti bosan makan sup, tapi aku memasakkan sup yang berbeda dan ibuku selalu memasakkan sup ini saat aku sakit jadi ayo cobalah makan"

"thank you" Isaac mulai makan perlahan, aku terus menemaninya untuk memastikan dia makan dan tidak memuntahkannya. Supnya tidak habis tapi aku cukup puas saat aku menyuapi Isaac untuk makan, dia butuh banyak energi untuk sembuh.

Selesai makan Isaac mulai tertidur walau sebelumnya adu argumen denganku. Aku tetap akan tinggal malam ini sampai Isaac sembuh tapi Isaac menolak dan menyuruhku pulang, dia menyakinkanku dia akan baik-baik saja karena dia sudah biasa hidup sendiri. Saat Isaac mengatakan hal itu hatiku terasa remuk redam membayangkan Isaac sendiri tidak ada yang merawat.

Isaac kubopong ke kamar tidurnya, aku sempat berpikir unutk melepas beany yang ada di kepalanya tapi sepertinya tidak perlu karena dia kelihatan menggigil. aku menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton tv sampai aku tertidur, ya kurasa aku tertidur karena aku mulai bermimpi, mimpi yang sama seperti kemarin dalam mimpiku Isaac terus menangis memanggil namaku, aku terus berlari menuju sumber suara mencari-carinya tapi hanya gelap yang ada disekelilingku, Isaac terus menangis memanggil namaku dan memohon untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendiri dalam kegelapan. Sampai aku bangun ternengah-ngah hingga akhirnya aku mendengar Isaac menangis dan berteriak

"NOOOOOO..."

Aku berlari menuju kamar Isaac dan menemukan Isaac menangis dalam tidurnya, aku hanya bisa memeluknya dan membisikan kata-kata lembut di telinganya.

"sssst...kamu baik-baik saja, aku disini"

"Edward..." Isaac terus memanggil namaku dalam isakannya

"jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" aku hanya bisa terpana mendengar Isaac berkata seperti itu, aku hanya bisa memandangnya karena aku masih tidak percaya dia menyebut namaku dalam mimpinya, dan isakannya sama persis dengan mimpiku. Apa maksud semua ini..

"Edward...(isakan) jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, please (isakan) aku takut (isakan) semuanya gelao, edwaaaaard...(isakan)" aku masih tidak percaya dia bermimpi seperti yang aku impikan tadi.

"ssst...ssst...aku tidak kemana-mana" aku terus memeluknya sampai isakannya berhenti, aku terus membisikan kata-kata lembut ditelingannya mengatakan aku akan terus disampingnya, tidak meninggalkannya sendiri. Hatiku teriris melihat isakan Isaac. Sampai akhirnya irama nafas yang teratur menidurkanku sampi aku terbangun mendengar HP-ku berdering dan saat aku terbangun betapa terkejutnya aku melihat ku tertidur disamping Isaac kemudian perlahan ingatanku mulai kembali, dia ingat Isaac mengalami panas tinggi semalam dan bermimpi buruk. HP ku terus berdering, saat aku melihat siapa yang menelponku pai-pagi ternyata Bella menelponku.

Aku bergegas ke ruang tamu mengangkat telpon takut mengganggu Isaac.

"Bella"

" Hi Edward..." suaranya parau seperti bangun tidur.

"pagi" aku bisa mendengar Bella tersenyum disana

"pagi, apa aku mengganggu pagi ini?" tanya Bella malu-malu

"mmm..nggak kok, aku baru bangun tidur. Untung saja kamu telpon, aku harus berangkat kantor pagi ini, terimakasih sudah membangunkanku" pujiku

"sama-sama"

:omong-omong ada apa pagi ini kamu menelpon" tanyaku penasaran. Saat itu aku mendengar suara barang jatuh dari arah kamar Isaac

"Bella, maaf sebelumnya aku harus menutup telpon dulu, nanti aku telpon lagi" aku tidak mendengar respon dari Bella jadi aku langsung berlari kekamar Isaac.

"Isaac, kamu kenapa?" betapa terkejutnya aku melihat tempat tidur Isaac kosong, keterkejutan itu reda saat aku melihat lampu kamar mandi menyala.

**-BPOV-**

Aku terbangun merasa ada beban berat menindihku dan terasa panas, perlahan kubuka mata untuk meelihat benda apa yang menindihku, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat seseorang memelukku dari belakang aku mulai panik. Kuberanikan diri melihat pemilik kedua tangan besar yang merangkulku, betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat rambut perunggu yang berantakan dan wajah tampan tepat didepan mataku, matanya terpejam terlihat sangat rileks.

Perlahan aku mulai ingat Edward datang ke apartemenku dan merawatku, dia memasakkaku sup jagung. Aku mulai panik berpikir bagaimana kalau Edward tahu aku perempuan, aku berusaha keluar dari pelukan Edward tapi dia memelukku semakin erat. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar Edward bangun dan tidak menyadari kalau aku ini Bella. Ku ambil Hpku dilaci, untung saja aku selalu meletakkan HP didekat bantalku. Aku berpura-pura tidur, HP-ku ku gegam erat dan ku sembunyikan dibawah tubuhku. Edward terbangun dan langsung bergegas keluar mengangkat telpon, aku mulai berbasa-basi melakukan percakapan samapi akhirnya dia bertanya kenapa aku telpon pagi-pagi, saking bingungnya menjawab aku tidak sadar terjatuh saat berjalan ke kamar mandi, aku bisa mendengar Edward memutus pembicaraan dan bergegas kekamarku. Aku berlari ke kamar mandi dan bersembunyi. Rambutku terurai keluar dari beany ku sejak di tempat tidur, usahaku mengecoh Edward jangan sampai gagal karena melihat rambut panjangku yang terurai.

Edward mulai menyibukkan diri di dapur kurasa, karena aku mendengar suara _pan_ berdenting. Roma sedap mulai tercium dan perutku mulai keroncongan. Kurapikan rambutku, cuci muka, sikat gigi, berganti akaian, kuharap penampilanku tidak terlalu cewek.

", Anda masih disini?" tanyaku, jelas dia ada di sini dasar bodoh dia tidur dikamarku semalam.

"Isaac, aku buatkan kamu omellet makanlah, aku harus seera pulang untuk bersiap ke kantor" dia mngambil jas yang ada di sofa dan mulai mengenakannya.

"termakasih sudah merawatku "

"Edward Isaac, saat diluar kantor panggil Edward sudah berulang kali kuberi tahu.

"ok...Edward, terimakasih sampai ketemu dikantor"

"kamu tidak usah berangkat Isaac..."

"tidak apa-apa"

"ok..., bye.."

"bye.." saat Edward menghilang dalam lift aku terduduk lemas, nyaris saja ketahuan identitasku. Aku masih sedikit lemas untuk memasak menipkan bekal lgi pula masakan Edward itu tidak ada tandingannya. Aku bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor. Kali ini aku berangkat naik bus karen aku tidak yakin untuk mengendarai mobilku.

Sesampainya di kantor aku mulai menyiapkan semua file yang dibutuhkan Edward, Tanya pasti lelah sekali menggantikanku kemarin. aku mulai mengecek jadwal hari ini.

ring...ring...ring...

"Hallo" aku masih mencari file saat mengangkat telpon

"Hi Bells.."

"Halo Yah, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan ibu, ada apa pagi-pagi menelpon, apa semua baik-baik saja?.." Ayahku jarang sekali menelpon kalau bukan karena sesuatu hal yang penting dan darurat.

"tenanglah, aku hanya ingin menelpon putriku, apa tidak boleh?" tanya ayauhku

"huft..aku pikir kenapa, Ayah boleh menelponku kapan saja hanya saj ibu yg sering mlakukan tugas ini"

"hahahaha...lucu sekali Bells, aku hanya ingin menanyakan apakah minggu ini kamu akan pulang? Ada pertandingan sepakbola di La Push dan Jacob sudah bertanya-tanya kapan kamu akan pulang, dia berharap kamu datang"

"ooh..tentu saja aku akan pulang, bilang pada Jake aku akan mendukungnya dibarisan paling depan dengan Leah" Leah Clearwater kekasih Jacob sejak umur 13 tahun, terkadang aku iri melihat mereka begitu bahgia hingga sekarang ini. Desember depan, mereka akan menikah dan tentu saja Leah memintaku untuk menjadi maid of honournya.

"yaaaaa... ngomong-ngomong tentang Leah, dia sudah bersiap untuk mengajakmu ke Port Angeles untuk mencari gaun untukmu" satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Leah, dia selalu mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik dijau-jauh hari walau harus menyeretku berbelanja demi tujuannya terpenuhi.

"aaaarrgghhh...aku benci belanja ayah"

"ayolah Bells, dia sangat merindukanmu dan ingin menghabisku dan waktu dengan mu"

"iya Ayah, bilang pada Leah aku akan pulang dan menghabiskan hari dengannya dan mungkin kami akan melakukan _sleep over_ bagaimana?"

"well...selama dia tidak menkorupsi putriku dari ku itu cukup"

"ayolah yah, aku dan Leah tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dikamarku, dan kutegaskan Leah tidak akan menkorupsiku dengan tidur bersamaku.." aku masih terus mencari-cari dokument tidak sadar kalau Edward sudah ada dibelakangku menangkapku saat aku terjatuh mengambil file di almari paling atas.

"auuuu..." Hp-ku terjatuh, aku bisa mendengar ayahku berteriak panik menanyakanku apa aku baik-baik saja.

"mmm...yah, aku baik-baik saja, aku akan menelponmu nanti malam, bye..love you"

"love you too hon"

"mm.." aku melihat wajah Edward menegang

"Siapa Leah?" apa, darimana dia tahu Leah? Apa dia mendengar percakapanku tadi dengan ayah.

"Anda mendengar pembicaraan Saya dengan Ayah Saya?"

"ya..tidak semuanya aku hanya mendengar kau berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Leah dan akan tidur bersama" wajahnya semakin tegang, huft tapi aku lega berarti dia tidak mendengarku protes tentang belanja

"ooh...Leah sahabatku, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama, sejak kecil kami selalu mengadakan _sleep over_" Edward tetap menegang, sepertinya wajahnya sedikit memerah karena marah.

"apa Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyaku

"ya aku baik-baik saja"

"baiklah, semua file sudah Saya siapkan, jika Anda butuh Saya, Saya ada di kantor" aku bergegas menuju pintu tidak lupa meletakkan file dimejanya.

"apa kau tidur dengan Leah?" tanya Edward

"ohh..tentu saja kami tidur bersama, dia ingin membicarakan mengenai persiapan pernikahan"

"kamu akan menikah?" tanya Edward, mukanya semakin mengeras seperti bersiap untuk memukul seseorang

"tidak, Leah akan menikah dengan Jacob, lagian buat apa aku menikah dengannya? Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan perempuan aku..." aku baru sadar aku hampir membocorkan rahasia kalau aku ini perempuan, tapi dengan begini dia akan berasumsi aku gay. Sial...sial...

Punggung Edward mulai rileks tapi tiba-tiba menegang." Apa kamu mau bilang kamu gay?" tanya Edward tanpa membalik badan untuk menatapku.

"apa...apa aku gay, hell..maaf saya harus kembali ke kantor"

Ini benar-benar kacau, aku harus menyelesaikan hal ini. Seharian Edward menghindariku, setidaknya itu lebih baik tapi aku merasa rindu padanya, seharian tidak melihatnya sangat menyiksaku. Hal ini terus berlanjut hingga weekend tiba, aku tidak tahan bila seperti ini tapi kalau dipikir-pikir ini lebih baik daripada Edward terus di dekatku, dia akan mulai menyadari perbedaanku dengan pria-pria lain. Argh...aku kacau sekali.

Saat kantor mulai sepi, aku mulai bergegas merapikan kantor, hari ini Edward pulang siang, dia harus terbang ke Boston untuk rapat dengan kliennya, dia hanya berlalu memberitahuku untuk mengosongkan semua jadwal untuk 2 minggu kedepan..ya 2 minggu kedepan dia akan ada di Boston dan aku ada di Seattle. Aku hampir menangis dikantor mendengar nada dingin dari Edward.

Sesampainya di apartemen aku langsung bersiap menuju Forks, walau sudah malam aku tidak ingin terlambat untuk melihat Jacob bertanding. Dengan hati terasa hancur dan mata sembab setelah berjam-jam menangis aku mulai menyetir menuju Forks...menjauh dari Seattle..menjauh dari Edward...menjauh dari Edwardku.

**A/N:**

**Ooohhhh...kejamnya diriku memisahkan mereka selama 2 minggu. Apa ang akan terjadi dengan mereka saat 2 minggu terpisahkan?**

**Hemm...give me your love, give me your review**


	14. Chapter 14

"**HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR" **

**Tahun 2012 telah menyapa, semoga tahun ini semua impian dan harapan serta target temen-temen bisa tercapai.**

**Rasanya lama sekali aku megupdate cerita ini, gak nyangka ujian nakes tuh bisa mpe menghabiskan waktu yang begitu panjang dan lama. **

**Edward bukan homo guys, dia normal Cuma ngerasa homo karena dia ga tau Isaac itu perempuan. Jadi tenang aja, ada waktunya Bellaward muncul...^.~**

**-EPOV-**

Saat aku mendengar Isaac di kantor betapa senangnya hati ini, aku mengesampingkan perasaan aneh yang timbul di dada aku punya Bella jadi untuk apa memikirkan Isaac sebagai...tidak..tidak Isaac adalah teman ang asik untuk di ajak ngobrol. Aku bergegas ke kantor untuk menyapa Isaac, sepertinya dia tidak mendegar aku masuk karena dia tidak berbalik dan terus berbicara

"iya Ayah, bilang pada Leah aku akan pulang dan menghabiskan hari dengannya dan mungkin kami akan melakukan _sleep over_ bagaimana?" siapa Leah, dan kenapa Isaac berencana tidur dengannya, tentu saja Isaac punya kekasih bagaimana mungkin seorang pria yang menarik seperti dia tidak memiliki kekasih.

"ayolah yah, aku dan Leah tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dikamarku, dan kutegaskan Leah tidak akan menkorupsiku dengan tidur bersamaku.." pikiranku dipenuhi dengan bayangan Isaac bersama orang lain dan itu membuatku merasa sangat-sangat marah.

"Siapa Leah?" tanpa berpikir aku bertanya siapa Leah bagi Isaac

"Anda mendengar pembicaraan Saya dengan Ayah Saya?" Ayahnya tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Lah, pasti sangat serius, mukaku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"ya..tidak semuanya aku hanya mendengar kau berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Leah dan akan tidur bersama"amarahku semakin meninggi

"ooh...Leah sahabatku, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama, sejak kecil kami selalu mengadakan _sleep over_" badanku membeku, pikiranku kacau, perasaanku terasa teriris.

"apa Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Isaac

"ya aku baik-baik saja"

"baiklah, semua file sudah Saya siapkan, jika Anda butuh Saya, Saya ada di kantor" Isaac bergegas menuju pintu tidak lupa meletakkan file dimeja.

"apa kau tidur dengan Leah?" tanyaku

"ohh..tentu saja kami tidur bersama, dia ingin membicarakan mengenai persiapan pernikahan" perasaanku semakin campur aduk, mukaku semakin memerah dan kurasa Isaac bisa melihat asap keluar dari telingaku.

"kamu akan menikah?" tanyaku, aku sudah siap untuk memukul seseorang

"tidak, Leah akan menikah dengan Jacob, lagian buat apa aku menikah dengannya? Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan perempuan aku..." muka Isaac tampak panik, pertama beban di pundakku terasa terangkat kemudian aku kembali menegang saat mendengar pernyataan Isaac yang tidak tertarik pada perempuan...

"Apa kamu mau bilang kamu gay?"

"apa...apa aku gay, hell..maaf saya harus kembali ke kantor" Isaac langsung keluar dari kantor, aku hanya bisa terpaku melihat pintu menutup, _gay...gay...gay..._ kata-kata itu terua terngiang di telinga. _Tidak, tidak mungkin, dia gay..tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh melihatnya lagi, apa perasaan yang aku rasakan tadi? Aku seperti pacar yang cemburu, itu tidak mungkin terjadi, aku tidak mungkin terik pada Isaac, aku tertarik pada Isaac, aku punya Bella, aku tertarik pada Bella bukan Isaac. _

Semua file yang telah di siapkan Isaac berserakan di mejaku, aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Akhirnya siang itu aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Konferensi di Boston akan membantuku untuk menjernihkan pikiran, mungkin selama 2 minggu tanpa Isaac bisa menjernihkan pikiranku.

Malam itu aku dan Jasper berangkat ke Boston. Perjalanan ini terasa panjang sekali, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku pergi meninggalkan Seattle, aku sudah merindukan Isaac, tidak..aku tidak merindukan Isaac.

Konferensi di Boston terbukti dapat mengalihkan pikiranku dari Isaac, siang dan malam kuhabiskan mengerjakan presentasi dan meakinkan klien untuk menanamkan investasi. Tiap siang dan malam hanya kuhabiskan di kamar hotel dan ruang konferensi.

"Ed, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jasper

"hmm..."

"aku tanya apa kau baik-baik saja. idak biasanya kau mengurung diri di kamar hotel" Jasper beranjak mendekati tempat tidur dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"aku baik-baik saja, kenapa?"

"ini bukan kau, di saat kau rapat kau tampak menggebu untuk meyakinkan klien kita, tapi saat tidak ada orang memperhatikan pikiranmu seperti berpindah tempat, pandanganmu kosong. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" aku tidak mungkin cerita ke Jasper tentang mimpiku.

_Aku berada di tengah-tengah meadow, suasananya sangat sunyi seperti mati. Di sana aku berdiri mencari dan mencari tapi entah apa yang aku cari aku tidak dapat menemukannya hingga aku melihat sosok bidadari berdiri di atas tebing, rambut coklat mahoganinya berkibar di tiup angin, kepalanya menunduk sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. _

"_Haaalllooo..." aku berteriak tapi dia tidak menengadah._

"_Hi...kau yang di sana.." aku mulai berjalan mendekat, aku mulai sa mendengar isak tangis, apakah bidadari itu sedang menangis? _

"_apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, aku terus mendekat tapi rasanya jalan menuju bidadari itu semakin menjauh.._

"_hey...apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanyau lagi tapi tetap tak ada respon. _

_Perlahan-lahan bidadari itu menengadah dan menatapku, mata coklatnya yang indah tidak dapat menipuku, itu Bella. Senyum merekah di wajahku, aku berlari menuju Bella untuk merengkuhnya aku sangat merindukannya._

"_Bella..." teriakku tapi jalan semakin memanjang_

"_Bella..."_

"_Ed...waa...wa..rd" Isakan tangis Bella semakin terdengar jelas_

"_Bella...aku merindukanmu" aku semakin mendekat_

"_aku sangat merindukanmu Edward...tapi mengapa kau meninggalkan aku?" raut muka Bella semakin muram_

"_aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, love"_

"_jangan tinggalkan aku Edward"_

"_takkan pernah" _

"_kau bohong, kau meninggalkan aku. Jangan siksa aku. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.." Bella semakin terisak. Aku merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan ingin menenangkan. _

"_aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu love"_

"_jangan tinggalkan aku, kembalilah...aku merindukanmu"_

"_aku di sini"_

"_jangan tinggalkan aku" aku menunduk untuk memandang Bella.._

"_Isaac..." _

"_jangan tingalkan aku...kemudian Isaac terjun kelaut.._

"_Isaac...ISAAAAAAAAAAAACCCC" _

"tidak ada, hanya bagaimana meyaknkan klien agar mereka mau investasi" aku tidak mungkin bilang kepada Jasper tentang Isaac.

"terserah kau Edward, kau tau aku kakakmu dan aku akan mendengar semua keluh kesah, percayalah..!" Jasper kembali ke kamarnya.

Hampir 2 minggu aku dan Jasper di Boston dan belum genap 2 minggu semua klien bersedia menginvestasi di Cullen Inc. Presentasi yang di buat Isaac memang cemerlang, Isaac memang jenius. Isaac... kenapa selalu dia yang ada di pikiranku.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua urusan di Boston, sudah tidak ada lagi yang dikerjakan, kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seattle lebih awal. Kebetulan sekali kami pulang hari Jum'at jadi masih ada 2 hari untuk istirahat. Sesampainya di apartemen aku beitu gelisah, terus memikirkan Isaac. Aku harus menghindari Isaac, Isaac itu gay..

Aku mengambil jaket dan mulai berjalan menuju taman kota, aku selalu kesana. Berjalan-jalan di sore hari sangat menyenangkan, angin sepoi-sepoi menghanyutkan suasana. Tiba-tiba kakiku terhenti, membeku tak dapat bergerak. Bidadariku sedang duduk di bangku taman, matanya terpejam seperti akan menangis, dia mirip sekali dengan yang ada di mimpiku.

"Bella.." perlahan Bella mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandangku, matanya yang indah tampak sedih dan merindu.

"Edward.."

**AN: I can't believe it. I take too long to up date this story. A whole month absence.**

**I think I should make up to you guys..**

**Thanks a lot for your review and still read my story. Forgive me to take long time to up date. I hope this chap can please you..**

**Love your review. You review is my personal drugs...**

**Follow my twitter: Atheeh**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sebelum masuk ke chap 15, author ingin mengucapkan selamat datang buat maya dan ****myelf********semoga kamu suka cerita ini.**

**Makasih buat semua yang masih bersabar menanti up date ini, makasih semua reviewnya, makasih supportnya... .**

**Chap 15**

Sudah hampir dua minggu Edward pergi, tidak ada telpon tidak ada sms, sekalipun kabar untukku kabar, untuk Bella. Rosalie dan Alice menyadari perubahan sikap ku di kantor. Mereka selalu menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja. Angela dan Jessika semakin panik karena selama 2 minggu ini hanya mengurung diri di apartemen.

Sore ini aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman, aku ingin menenangkan diri. Senin depan Edward akan pulang, dan aku sudah sangat tidak sabar menantikan kepulangannya.

Sore ini taman tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang hilir mudik menikmati keindahan matahari terbenam. Sepasang kekasih tampak sedang menikmati keindahan sore ini, melihat ereka tampak bahagia mengobrol berdua semakin menambah kerinduanku pada Edward. Aku merindukan senyumnya, tawanya, candanya...

Aku pergi menuju bangku terjauh dari pasangan kekasih itu, pikiranku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Edward, bagaimana kedaannya, apakah dia sehat, apa dia makan cukup di Boston, apa dia memikirkan aku di sana seperti aku terus memikirkannya, apa dia bertemu dengan wanita lain. Perasaanku langsung sakit memikirkan Edward dengan wanita lain, tak sadar air mata perlahan menetes ke pipi.

Aku tidak memedulikan keadaan sekitar, aku hanya bisa menangis membisu, merindukan seseorang yang belum tentu menrindukan aku sebesar aku merindukannya.

Angin berhembus meniup rambutku yang tergerai, aku memejamkan mata menahan tangis. Getaran listrik yang sering aku rasakan setiap kali menyentuh Edward tiba-tiba melanda, aku merasa seseorang sedang menatap ke arahku. Tercium wangi maskulin dan vanilla yang sering aku cium setiap kali Edward didekatku. Aku pasti hanya berhalusinansi, ya aku hanya berhalusinasi, hingga aku mendengar suara seorang yang sangat kurindukan membisikkan namaku "Bella..."

Aku memberanikan diri mengankat kepala menuju smber suara itu, _kumohon Tuhan, dia benar-benar disana, jangan biarkan aku hanya berimajinasi akan dirinya._

Perlahan aku memandang sumber suara itu, sosok pria tinggi dan tampan dan yang paling penting pria yang telah mencuri hatiku berdiri di sana, memandangku.

"Edward..." itu benar-benar dia. Tangisku pecah, aku tidak percaya dia sudah pulang dari Boston. Aku berlari menghambur memeluknya. Aku merasa Edward begitu kaku saat pertama aku memeluknya, saat aku mengendurkan pelukanku dia kembali memelukku erat. Tangisku semakin menjadi, aku merindukannya dan kini dia di sini, apa dia nyata atau hanya imajinasi?

Aku merasa bahuku basah, apa Edward menangis. Aku ingin memastikannya, aku menengadah memandang wajah tampannya. Wajahnya basah karena air mata, matanya merah, kuberanikan diri untuk menghapus air mata itu dengan tanganku.

"kenapa kau menangis Edward?" tanyaku tanpa memindahkan tanganku dari pipinya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu Bella" ucapnya, di meraih tanganku dari pipinya. Panik melanda kemudian panik itu sinar saat Edward mencium punggun tanganku dan menahannya di birbirnya. Senyum merekah di bibirku, begitu pula dengannya. Edward merindukanku, dia merindukanku. Aku masih tidak percaya.

"Kau di sini, kau pulang" senyumku terus merekah

"Aku pulang? Darimana kau tahu aku pergi?" tatapannya curiga. Aku mulai gugup, Bella tidak mengetahui kalau Edward peri ke Boston yang mengetahui kepergiannya hanya Isaac.

"sms terakhirmu mengatakan kau pergi.." semburku. Mukaku tampak panik. Edward meraihku kedalam pelukkannya.

"ya..aku sudah pulang" imajinasiku mengatakan Edward mencium kepalaku dan mnghirup aromaku. Cukup lama kami berdiri di taman, hanya berpelukkan. Dia melepaskan pelukkannya dan meraih tanganku. Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, tidak pernah melepas pandangan satu sama lain, meyakinkan diri bahwa dia benar-benar di sini, pulang, kembali padanya.

Saat menemukan caffe di dekat taman, Edward mengajakku untuk makan. Katanya dia belum makan apapun hanya makan kacang di pesawat. Aku hanya bisa tertawa memperhatikan tingkah laku Edward. Aku merasa diriku sekarang komplete, kepinganku yang hilang telah kembali, aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. aku terus tertawa mendengar canda yang ia lontarkan, pipiku bersemu merah saat melihat senyumnya yang menawan.

"bagaimana kabarmu 2 minggu ini?" tanyaku sambil memandanginya,.

"waaauu baaauuik.." tawaku tak bisa tertahan saat melihatnya menjawab dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"maaf, aku terlalu lapar, aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya setelah menelan makannya.

"ceritakan padamu, kegiatan apa saja ang membuatmu sibuk selama 2 minggu ini?" tanyaku

"mmm...di Boston aku hanya menghabiskan hari dengan rapat dan dikamar. kau tau hampir 3 dari klien yang aku temui semua setuju untuk menginves di Cullen Inc. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, saat mereka melihat proposal dan presentsi mereka hanya membutuhkan sedikit bujukkan dan langsung menerima tawaran yang diberikan, tanpa pikir panjang..." dia tampak menggebu saat menceritakannya.

"kamu kan memang hebat dalam presentasi, bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak yakin untuk berinvestasi" senyumku merekah, mengingat matanya berkobar dengan semangat mengingat kemenangnnya di konferensi.

"sebenarnya bukan aku, tapi Isaac yang berhasil, kalau bukan dia yang menyusun proposal dan presentasi, pasti kami akan gagal..." tiba-taba raut mukanya muram. Aku teringat terakhir kali kami bicara di kantornya, apa dia masih marah padaku..?

"hei..." dia mengankat daguku agar aku memandangnya

"kenapa kamu muram?" tanyanya

"karena kamu sedih" ujarku.

"aku tidak sedih" aku hanya bisa memberi senyum lemah padanya.

"inikan kencan kita, kita harus menikmatinya sebelum hari berakhir" menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"siapa bilang kita berkencan?" alisku terangkat keatas menantangnya,

"aku yang bilang" jawabnya, senyum nakalnya tampak menghiasi wajah

"kau bahkan tidak bertanya padaku" tantangku

"Bella, maukah kau berkencan denganku?" tanyanya,

"mmm..." aku berpura-pura memikirkannya. Setidaknya aku bisa menghabiskan hari dengan Edward di sisiku walau hanya sesaat.

"Bella..."tanyanya tidak sabar

"ok.."wajahku bersemu merah saat menjawanya. Senyumnya semakin merekah, tanpa melepas genggaman tangan, Edward terus makan.

kami menghabiskan makan malam di caffe, rasanya hanya sebentar tapi kami sudah di usir pemilik caffe karena mereka akan tutup. Kami berjalan keluar sambil tertawa mengingat ekspresi pelayan caffe saat mengusir kami.

"mmm...sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang"

"bolehkah aku mengantarmu?" tanya Edward.

**-EPOV-**

Aku tidak menyangka reaksi Bella saat melihatku, aku tidak menyangka dia akan memelukku dan mengatakan dia merindukanku. Aku tidak menyangka bisa seberuntung ini, dirindukan oleh bidadariku. Waktu di caffe merupakan waktu yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

...

_Ud mpe rumah :-D –B_

Ya, Bella menolak untuk diantar pulang sebesar apapun usahaku untuk membujukknya.

_Senang mendgarnya, walo aku msh ingin mngntarmu plg –E_

_L__ -B_

_Aku tdk sbar mengu bsk pg __J__ -E_

_J__, aku jg –B_

**-flashback-**

_"Bella, ini sudah tengah malam, tidak baik kalau kamu pulang sendirian. Biarkan aku mengantar mu samapi depan gedung apartemenmu" pintaku_

_Bella memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangnya yang mungil seraya berkata "Edward, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil. Lagi pula aku membawa semprot mericaku, jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir"_

_"bagaimana kalau sampai kamu masuk ointu taksi?" aku semakin merajuk_

_"Edward.."_

_"Please baby, biar aku tenang mengetahui kamu selamat sampai rumah" _

_"aku akan sms kalau sudah sampai rumah.." senyumnya yang menawan semakin membuatku khawatir memikirkan dia pulang sendiri._

_"baiklah setidaknya kali ini aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk pulang sendiri tapi naik taksi, dan aku tidak mau tau besok kita akan kencan dan aku akan menjemputmu" sambil bersedekap._

_"jangan manyun githu donk" Bella terkikik memandangku, aku hanya bisa tersenyu melihatnya._

_"Ok, aku akan kencan denganmu tapi besok kamu tidak menjemput atau mengantarku pulang. Kalau kamu tidak mau, aku tidak akan pergi." Bagaimana aku bisa menolak melihat tatapan memelasnya._

_"ok..."_

_"mau kemana kita?" tanyanya_

_"bagaimana kalau kita ketemu di sini, kemudian pergi dengan mobilku untuk mengirit bensin?" setidaknya itu ide yang lebih baik._

_"ok, mau kemana kita?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum_

_"kau akan tahu besok" jaabku_

_"setidaknya beri aku petunjuk, bagaimana pakaian apa yang akan aku kenakan."pintanya_

_"kenakan pakaian yang nyaman, pake sepatu ketsmu, bawa jaket, hanya itu"_

_"ok..."_

**-end flashback-**

_Selamat malam bidadariku, mimpikan aku –E_

_Malam, mimpi indah –B_

_Kamu sllu d mimpiku –E_

Aku tertidur dengan senyum merekah diwajahku, bersiap memimpikan bidadariku...

**AN: **

**Edward terkenal protektif banget sama Edward, apa Edward bakalan ngotot nganter pulang Bella yah...?**

**Gimana menurut kalian? Semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua guys..**

**Love your review. You review is my personal drugs...**

**Follow my twitter: Atheeh**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy weekend guys...**

**Gimana seminggu aktifitas kemarin? sibukkah? Banyak kerjaan? Tugas? Kuliah? Sekolah?**

**Selamat bergabung buat khariteshera "semoga kamu menyukai cerita ini"**

**Thanks buat semua yang masih setia membaca cerita ini, makasih untuk semua reviewnya.**

**Your review is my drugs..**

**Chap 16**

**-BPOV-  
**

Aku bingung..aku panik..apa yang harus aku kenakan. Seluruh bajuku sudah berserakan di atas kasur, sudah hampir 1 jam aku di depan lemari memilah baju yang cocok. Edward hanya bilang menggunakan kaos dan jeans dan juga sepatu kets. Kami akan pergi kemana? apa yang harus ku gunakan. Sekali lagi aku melirik jam di kamar, sudah jam 7.30, oh sial tinggal 30 menit lagi aku har us sampai di taman.

Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi, mandi secepat mungkin, kukenakan tanktop ungu dan jeans usang, jaket hitam dan sepatu kets kesaanganku. Kuraih kopi dari meja makan dan berlari menuju trukku.

Dari trukku aku bisa melihat Edward menantiku di taman, menatap berkeliling mencari sesuatu, kakinya tampak tidak tenang berpijak di rumput hijau yang berembun, dia tampak nervous..huft..ternyata bukan hanya aku yang grogi.

Aku keluar dari truk tepat saat Edward mengalihkan pandanganya, memandangku saat turun dari truk. Seperti magnet, aku bisa merasakan tatapannya, dimana dia berada walau jarak memisahkan sama seperti saat di kantor. Senyumnya merekah, dia berlari kecil kearahku. Segera kukunci trukku dan menghampirinya..

"Hi." Sapaku

"selamat pagi _love_..." sapanya, sambil merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya. "aku merindukanmu semalam" aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya.

"mau kemana kita" aku bertanya segera setelah lepas dari pelukannya.

"ini kejutan...ayo bergegas ke mobilku. Aku sdah menyiapkan semuanya..." aku tidak mendengar semua perkataannya, aku hanya bisa memandang senyumnya yang cerah, kapan terakhir kali dia tersenum seperti itu. perasaan sedih menghampiriku, aku sudah membuatnya marah berunglang kali, saat dia menciumku ciuman yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, telpon di kantornya, aku merasakan kehangatan di pipiku saat aku menyadari air mata mengalir di pipi. Aku ingat betapa marahnya Edward padaku, kesedihannya terpancar dimatanya setiap kali memandangku, memandang Isaac.

Kembali memandang Edward yang masih terus berbicara dan terus tersenyum, aku membulatkan tekadku. Aku akan membuatnya terus tersenyum walau itu aku hanya menjadi Bella dimatanya, aku akan menerima semua kemarahannya di knator sebagai Isaac, walaupun rasanya sakit tapi ini setara dengan senyum ang akan muncul di wajahnya.

Segera kuhapus air mata dari pipiku sebelum Edward sadar aku menangis. Kuberikan dia senyuman tanda bahwa aku akan menyukai rencananya. Edward adalah seorang gentlemen, dia membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"wow..terimakasih" ujarku, masuk ke mobilnya mengingatkanku kejadian terakhir aku masuk ke mobil ini, malam itu Edward dan aku bertengkar karena masalah ciuman itu. aku serasa ingin menangis tapi harus kutahan.

"Ok..pasang sabuk pengamanmu kita akan segera berangkat" Edward masih sibuk memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Dalam perjalanan aku menyadari Edward terus memandangiku, senyumnya terus merekah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan memandang pemandangan di jalan. Aku tidak tahu Edward akan membawaku kemana.

Saat aku melihat pohon-pohon hijau menjulang tinggi aku hanya bisa terpana, aku ingat tempat ini setiap kali aku pulang. Di belakang rumah ada hutan, dan suasananya benar-benar mirip. Betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat sekeliling, aku yakin kita ada di Forks.

"kita di Forks? Kamu mengajakku ke Forks?" tanyaku bersemangat

"darimana kamu tahu Forks?" tanyanya penasaran.

"orang tuaku tinggal disini" senyumku mengembang mengingat 2 minggu yang lalu aku baru saja dari Forks.

"mau kemana kita?" tanyaku.

"oohhh...ini tidak lagi kejutan kalau kamu tahu tempat ini" Edward tampak masam.

"mm...aku akan pura-pura tidak tahu kalau begitu" aku mengedipkan mataku padanya, dia melihatnya dan senyuman itu kembali tampak di wajahnya.

Kami terus berkendara menuju hutan. Hutan ini milik pribadi, keluaga yang sangat kaya merupakan pemilik area hutan ini. kami warga Forks dilarang masuk ke area ini karena ini area pribadi. Mobil tiba-tiba berhenti di depan rumah yang sangat mewah.

"kita sampai, apa kamu tahu tempat ini?" tanyanya

"aku tahu tapi tidak pernah masuk, ini daerah pribadi...inii..."aku masih terpana menatap sekeliling.

"ini properti milik keluarga Cullen...aku sering kesini untuk mencari ketenangan. Tapi bukan disini kita akan pergi." Aku bisa melihat senyum bangganya dari sudut mataku.

Aku tidak menyangka, Edward mengajakku _hiking_, apa dia gila, aku adalah musuh besar keseimbangan dan dia tahu itu.

"Edward, kamu tahu kalau aku ini musuh besar keseimbangan kenapa kamu mebawaku hiking, kalau terjadi apa-apa kamu harus tanggung jawab" aku hanya bisa cemberut menatap Edward yang sudah jauh di atas sana.

"tidak akan terjadi apa-apa selama aku masih ada disekitarmu untuk menangkapmu" benar akan ucapannya, Edward terus menjagaku selama mendaki. "kita sudah hampir sampai, ayoo.." ajaknya

Tiba-tiba dia menutup mataku, "Edward, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun." Suaraku terdengar panik

"tenang saja _love, _ percaya padaku. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu tapi kamu harus bersabar. Janji jangan ngintip ya" jawabnya.

Kami terus berjalan, terkadang aku tersandung tapi Edward segera menangkapku.

"Bella sudah ku bilang jangan mengintip" aku merasakan dua tangan besar menutupi mataku sembari menuntunku berjalan entah kemana.

"Apa masih jauh? Sampai kapan aku tak boleh membuka mataku" aku semakin merajuk

"sebentar lagi sayang, sabar ya kamu pasti suka dengan surpriseku." Aku terus berjalan, sesekali aku tersandung tapi orang di belakangku berusaha membantuku agar tidak terjatuh.

"nah kita sampai, kamu siap?"aku hanya mengangguk saja tidak sabaran. Saat mataku terbebas aku hanya bisa terkesiap melihat pemandangan yang indah di -bunga bermekaran, terhampar di seluruh penjuru, suara aliran sungai terdengar sangat jelas. Rasanya sangat damai sama seperti, aku terkesiap...aku ingat sekali tempat ini sama seperti mimpiku suasananya benar-benar sama, aku merasakan air mata terjatuh ke pipi. Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku, aku masih tercengan menatap meadow.

"kamu tidak suka?"aku mendengar nada khawatir dari suaranya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk

"kamu tidak suka?" tanyanya panik, "maaf...ini tidak sesuai harapnamu, aku sudah merencanakannya, kamu tahu ini tempat rahasiaku dan aku ingin berbagi denganmu. Dan aku pikir kamu akan..." aku hanya bisa menciumnya untuk menbuatnya diam.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, aku kembali menciumnya. Aku rasa kami lupa waktu, entah berapa lama yang telah terlewati, aku terlalu gembira mengingat mimpi ini, mimpi terindah yang pernah aku alami dan menjadi kenyataan.

"ooh..Edward...ini kejutan terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan" aku melepaskan diri dari Edward beranjak ke meadow dan berputar-putar diantara bunga-bunga yang cantik. Senyumku tak pernah luntur, aku benar..benar bahagia...

Aku merasa kedua tangan yang kuat memelukku dari belakang " kau suka?" tanyanya sambil mencium leherku.

"terimakasih Edward...aku benar-benar menyukai kejutan ini. oooh...tempat ini indah sekali" aku berbalik memeluknya.

"thank you"

"lantas kenapa kamu menangis tadi saat pertama kali melihatnya" raut mukanya tampak serius.

"aku pernah memimpikan ini, kau tahu...suasananya, bunganya, sungainya, caramu membawaku kesini, semua sama. Aku tidak percaya mimpiku ini benar-benar ada...ooh..ini benar-benar nyata"

"kamu mebuatku takut _love_, aku pikir kamu tidak menyukainya."

"kau bercanda, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak suka. Ini menakjubkan Edward. Apa kau tidak lihat? Banyak sekali bunga ya ampun, lihat ada kupu-kupu" aku berlari melihat kupu-kupu, aku tidak peduli Edward melihatku seperti anak kecil tapi wanita mana yang tidak akan senang melihat puluhan kupu-kupu cantik berterbangan.

Kami makan ayam enchiladas buatan Edward. Aku tahu dia pintar masak saat dia memasakkan sup jagung untukku, tapi membuat ayam enchiladas.

"mm..ini enak sekali. Kamu masak sendiri?" tanyaku

"hu um..aku berusaha sekeras mungkin agar kencan kita berkesan"

Kami terus mengobrol, setelah membereskan makanan kami berbaring diatas tikar berbincang-bincang, bercanda hingga waktu menjelang sore.

Dalam perjalanan pulang kami mampir ke toserbha setempat. Berbelanja beberapa snack. Masih asik memilah snack aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku sampai seseorang menggendongku berputar.

"Bella..."

"Jacob.." aku bisa melihat Edward tegang, sama tegangnya saat dikantor, mukanya memerah.

"apa yang kamu lakukan disini. Kami merindukanmu Bella"

"oh diam kau _Bigboy..._"aku mengenali suara itu

"Leah..." aku terlalu girang melihat Leah. Walau 2 minggu yang lalu kami bertemu, tapi tetap saja rasanya rindu.

"aku rindu padamu..." ujarku

"baru 2 minggu yang lalu kamu pulang dan sudah merindukanku?" canda Leah.

"kau merindukannya tapi tidak merindukanku Bella.." Jacob merajuk.

"oh...aku jelas merindukanmu Jake."

"apa yang kamu lakukan di Forks? Apa Charlie tahu?" tanya Jacob

"Tidak, aku kesini hanya mampir." Jawabku

"ehemmm.." aku lupa kalau Edward selama ini berada di belakangku

"dan siapa pria tampan ini?" tanya Leah

"leah..."Jacob cemburu, tampak dari raut mukanya walau Jacob tahu Leah hanya menggoda Bella tapi Jacob selalu cemburu bila urusannya dengan pria lain.

"Jacob, Leah ini Edward Cullen...teman kencanku" mata Leah terbelalak menyadari siapa yang aku kenalkan, dia tahu mengapa selama di rumah aku murung dan menangis. Aku menceritakan semuanya tentang Edward dan penyamaranku.

Leah memandangku, pandangan _apa-dia-tahu-?-?_ aku hanya bisa menggeleng.

"dan Edward ini sepupuku Jacob Black dan tunagannya Leah Clearwater" Edward berjabat tangan dengan mereka sambil tersenyum "senang berkenalan denganmu, nama kalian terdengar familiar"

Panik menyerangku, aku lupa pada saat pertengkaran di kantor Edward aku pernah menyebut nama Leah dan Jacob.

"aaahhh...mungin berbeda orang" jawab Jacob, Jacob tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan saat memandang wajah panikku. Dia hanya mengangguk kearahku, dia tahu isyaratku mengucapkan terimakasih dantidak lupa memberiku tatapan _kita-bicara-nanti_.

"ya mungkin beda orang" jawab Edward.

"kalian mau mampir" tanya Leah

"tidak, ini sudah hampir petang, aku takut kemalaman" jawabku

"kami permisi dulu" sambung Edward. Tidak lupa memberi kecupan di pipi dan pelukan hangat untuk Leah dan Jacob, kami segera pergi ke kasir untuk membayar.

Selama dalam perjalanan kami hanya terdiam, aku takut terbongkarnya identitasku. Edward pasti sangat marah.

"kamu merindukan mereka ya?" tanya Edward memecah keheningan.

"iya.." jawabku pelan.

Kami terus melanjutkan perjalanan hingga sampai di taman. Edward mengantarku sampai truk. "terimakasih atas hari ini, aku sangat menikmatinya"

"aku juga menikmatinya"

"sebaiknya aku pulang" aku berbalik hendak memasuki truk, tiba-tiba aku menghadap dada bidang Edward. Masih dalam keterkejutan, aku merasakan Edward menciumku, insting menghantui, aku membalas ciumannya hingga nafas tersengal-sengal.

"aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam"

"malam.." aku langsung beranjak naik truk, senyum merekah. Aku yakin malam ini aku akan mimpi indah.

**-EPOV-**

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku mengulang kembali kencan hari ini. saat di taman aku takut kalau Bella menyesali keputusannya untuk berkencan denganku. Aku memandang berkeliling tapi tidak menemukan Bella. Melihatnya tersenyum dan menghambur kedalam pelukanku menenangkan hati, bagaimana bisa hanya meliha senyumnya kembang api di perutku bisa meledak dengan kerasnya.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui Bella berasal fdari Forks, tempatnya berasal tempat dimana aku dan kakakku dibesarkan. Aku tidak sabar menunjukkan meadow saat tahu Bella benar-benar penasaran meihat area ini.

Hatiku terasa remuk redam saat melihat Bella menangis di meadow, aku telah menecawakannya. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya dan saat Bella berbalik menciumku ketakutan itu lenyap. Melihatnya berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu merupakan keasikan tersendiri, dia tampak bahagia..benar-benar bahagia, tertawa mengejar kupu-kupu.

Saat mampir di toserbha, aku yakin aku cemburu saat melihat pria besar itu memeluk Bella dan Bella tertawa menyambut pelukannya. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik muncul dan memeluk Bella. Mengatakan 2 minggu yang lalu dia pulang dan sudah merindukannya lagi, samar-samar dia mendengar nama _Leah..._nama itu familiar sekali dengannya. Sepertinya nama itu pernah dia dengar di suatu tempat dimana dia sedang tidak dirinya sendiri. Kemudia nama _Jacob_..nama itu juga terdengar familiar. Rasa cemburu masih merebak di seluruh tubuh menatap Bella bergelayutan dalam pelukan Jacob. Cemburu itu sirna saat mendengar kata _sepupu_ dan _tunangan_.

Selama perjalanan pulang, aku bisa melihat Bella murung, apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa dia masih merindukan mereka. Bella tampak murung selama perjalanan pulang.

Betapa canggungnya, aku bingung bagaimana berpisah dengan Bella. Aku ingin mengantarnya pulang, mengecupnya, dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Malam ini aku pulang dengan senyum lebar setelah mendapat kecupan selamat malam, kecupan yang menyebabkan habisnya nafas. Aku yakin malam ini aku akan bermimpi indah.

"_Bella...?" panggilku_

_Aku masuk kedalam rumah mencium bau masakan, aku bisa menerka Bella sedang memasak di dapur. Di dapur, Bella sedang mendengar musik, bergoyang menikmati musik, berputar. Hari ini Bella menggunakan kaosku dan celana pendek, baju favoritnya semenjak kami menikah._

"_Hi..."sapaku, memeluknya dari belakang mencium tengkuknya_

"_Edward..."teriak Bella. Meletakkan tangan didadanya._

"_kau mengejutkanku. Sudah dari tadi?" tanyanya sambil mengecilkan kompor._

"_mmm..."menghirup aroma stroberi dari rambutnya " baru saja love" jawabku._

_Bella memutar menghadapku dan memberi ciuman selamat datang. "kamu bau, mandi dulu setelah itu makan" aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar perintahnya. Aku tidak pernah bisa menolak perintah yang keluar dari mulutnya._

"_baik Mrs. Cullen" mencium pipinya kemudian memandangnya, keiasaanku sebelum pergi ke kamar._

"_mandi dulu..." memandang Isaac yang mengenakan kaosnya dan celana pendek memberi senyuman yang indah kemudian kembali memasak..._

_Isaac Cullen.._

_Bella Cullen.._

_Isaac..._

_Bella..._

**AN:**

**Oh My God Edward mimpiin Isaac a.k.a Bella jadi istrinya...iiihh bikin gregetan.**

**Edward ketemu Leah dan Jacob, gimana ya kalo Edward inget pertengkarannya dengan Isaac waktu Edward cemburu denger Bella tidur bareng Leah, pernikahan, bla..bla..bla...**

**^.^**

**Give me my drugs = give me your reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well...gimana chap sebelumnya, semoga aja kalian gak bosen baca fic ini n ga bosen kasih review juga..*wink**

**Sebelumnya mau ngerespon dulu review dari "Myelf":**

**jujur dari lubuk hati (alay), gak akan pernah bosen deh liat review dari kamu. Your review make me smile daily, give me spirit to write the next chap.. **

**Buang sampah memang harus ditempatnya..! ^.~**

**Buat up date..mmmm *thingking* akan dicoba up date sesegera mungkin setelah satu chapter selese di edit.**

**Thanks for give me my drugs... ^.^**

**Keep read my story, keep give me review..!**

**Chap 17**

**-EPOV-**

Aku terbangun memandang langit-langit kamar, masih dalam keadaan tercengang mengingat mimpinya barusan. Malam belum beranjak pergi, tapi aku masih belum bisa kembali tidur. Aku hanya berguling di kasur, bagaimana bisa Isaac tetap ada dalam pikiranku, aku menghabiskan hari yang sangat menakjubkan dengan Bella, kami sangat menikmatinya.

Mimpi itu, aah... betapa aku berharap mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Membayangkan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan Bella pasti hari-harinya akan indah dan penuh dengan kejutan.

Dahinya mengkerut ketika mengulang kembali mimpi tadi, di mimpi itu saat aku akan kembali ke kamar aku memandang Isaac. Isaac berdiri tepat dimana terakhir kali dia memeluknya, persis menggunakan pakaian yang sama, memiliki mata yang sama-sama indah, memiliki warna rambut yang sama.

Bagaimana dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin bisa begitu mirip, sama-sama memberi efek pada jantungnya yang terus berdebar kencang setiap kali memandang mata coklat itu, setiap kali mendengar suaranya, setiap kali mencium aroma tubuhnya, setiap senyumanya, setiap...bagaimana mungkin hampir semua daya tarik yang dimiliki Bella sama seperti daya tarik Isaac?

Mengapa disaat terakhir mimpinya ia menyebutkan nama Isaac Cullen sama pantasnya saat menyebutnya Bella Cullen.

Pagi ini dikantor aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk di benakku. Aku tidak sadar saat lift telah terbuka, segera aku beranjak keluar lift menuju ruang kantorku.

"pagi Edward...bagaimana perjalananmu? Pasti menyenangkan bukan. Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu..." aku tidak sadar Tanya mencegatku dan menahanku masuk ke kantor.

"Tanya, lepaskan aku..!" teriakku marah, tetapi dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya

"Tanya, lepaskan aku" aku menyentakkan tubuhnya menjauh dariku. Aku segera beranjak masuk kantor, mencium aroma harum kopi yang sudah aku rindukan selama 2 minggu. Menatap sosok mungil di mejaku sedang menata file-file. Dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku, dia terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya, memastikan semua file untuk hari ini tertata rapi, memastikan komputer menyala untukku, memastikan kopi pagi dan sarapan. Dia tampak cekatan, gerakannya lincah tapi tampak anggun.

Aku terus memandangnya, mengamati. Tingginya lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan lelaki lainnya. Tanganya kecil dan halus, bibirnya kecil tapi pas sekali dengan bentuk wajahnya. Isaac terlihat begitu menawan saat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dia selalu menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

Aku terus memandanginya membandingkan dengan mimpiku semalam, Isaac tampak begitu feminim dalam mimpinya, Isaac dikantornya terlihat gemulai tapi tampak seperti bocah ingusan yang baru lulus SMA yang memiliki otak yang jenius.

Aku terus memperhatikan, apa yang membuatku berpikir Isaac mirip dengan Bella. Warna rambutnya sedikit berbeda tapi tampak sama, warna matanya sama, ekspresinya pun sama, cara Isaac menggigit bibirnya saat memikirkan sesuatu atau saat gugup sama dengan Bella.

"Mr. Cullen, Anda sudah datang" sapa Isaac

Aku hanya memandanginya saja, sepintas teringat pertengkarannya dengan Isaac sebelum pergi ke Boston.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan kopi dan sarapan Anda, file yang Anda butuhkan sudah saya urutkan, apa ada yang diperlukan untuk rapat pagi ini _sir_?"

"terimakasih Isaac, kamu bisa kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanmu" jawabku ketus.

Saat melangkah menuju meja tatapanya beralih menatap Isaac yang berdiri disamping mejanya, betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat kesedihan dimatanya.

"baik...mmm... kalau begitu saya permisi" Isaac beranjak keluar kantor sebelum aku sempat bertanya ada apa dengan sikapnya.

Aku sadar jawabanku tadi ketus karena aku ingat kemarahanku saat mendengar Isaac akan tidur dengan wanita lain sampai mendengar pengakuan Isaac yang tidak tertarik pada wanita.

Alasanku menghindari Isaac untuk membuktikan bahwa aku normal, aku bukan gay. Tapi mengapa perasaanku pada Isaac sama seperti saat aku dengan Bella

Rapat pagi ini dapat dikatakan merupakan rapat yang benar-benar dinikmati semua karyawan. Setelah selesai presentasi senyum merekah di wajah mereka, senyum mereka menular juga padaku.

Emmet memberikan acungan jempol dan tidak lupa memukul lenganku sebagai ucapan selamat. Rosalie menciumku di pipi dan mengatakan betapa kagumnya dia atas kerja kerasku, Alice pun begitu dan sepertinya dia sudah menyiapkan kado istimewa untuk Jasper.

Saat giliran Jasper memberikan pembagian tugas kerja pada proyek ini aku melihat berkeliling memandangi antusiasme semua orang hingga aku melihat sosok di ujung meja, tersenyum, bangga..ya aku melihat rasa bangga di wajahnya, apakah dia bangga atas kerja kerasku? Kemudian saat dia sadar aku menatapnya, mukanya memerah yang baru aku sadari akan muncul setiap kali dia tersipu. Seutas senyum muncul di wajahnya, menghangatkan hati, kemudian aku tersadar aku tidak seharusnya menujukan rasa senangku melihat senyumnya. Sesaat setelah Isaac melihat ekspresiku yang angkuh, wajahnya berubah sedih.

Selama rapat aku tidak henti-hentinya melirik Isaac, setiap kali meliriknya, Isaac selalu menunduk menatap catatannya. Kepalanya menunduk pada catatan tapi matanya...matanya tampak kosong, padangannya kosong.

Sikap Isaac di ruang rapat terpatri di dalam benaknya, pikirannya tidak henti-hentinya memerintahkan untuk berhenti memikirkan wajah sendu Isaac, tetapi hatinya mengatakan kesedihan Isaac itu adalah salahnya.

Sepanjang hari aku berusaha konsentrasi memikirkan pekerjaan, menyibukkan diri menghindar dari Isaac. Pikirannya mengatakan ini adalah hal yang terbaik untuk dirinya, mengacuhkan Isaac, kesedihan Isaac tidak akan mempengaruhinya. Tapi hatinya terasa sakit setiap kali mengingat Isaac, rasa bersalah menyerang.

Sudah pukul 5 sore. Semua karyawan sudah meninggalkan kantor tinggal dirinya dan Isaac. Aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan menghabiskan malam dengan menyesap wine dan bersantai daripada terus dikejar bayangan-bayangan Isaac.

Sesampainya diparkiran mobil, aku tetap tidak bisa. Tanganku terasa berat untuk membuka pintu mobil. Memandang kantorku dari bawah aku bisa melihat Isaac bergerak membereskan kantorku. Aku terus menunggu, menatap bayangan yang tampak di gedung.

Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi aku bisa merasakan Isaac bila dia ada didekatku. Seperti aliran listrik yang selalu muncul saat Isaac didekatnya, aku langsung tahu Isaac sudah turun dan keluar menuju halte bus.

Isaac terus memandang jalanan, bahunya terlihat berat. waktu terus berlalu, Isaac hanya berdiri menunggu semua penumpang naik dan menyisakan dirinya sendiri. Bisa melaju menjauh meninggalkannya di parkiran yang masih memandang kepergian Isaac.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya, dengan tubuh lunglai beranjak menuju mobil mengendarainya dengan kecepatan lambat menuju kearah yang berlawanan dengan bus tersebut. Beranjak meninggalkan kantor menuju apartemennya.

**-TPOV-**

Pagi ini Edward tampak sangat tampan, aku sangat merindukannya selama 2 minggu dia di Boston. Aku yakin dia juga merindukanku, dia hanya sok jual mahal dan berpura-pura tidak menyukaiku karena dia takut orang lain akan tahu. Bagaimanapun juga Edward adalah milikku.

Membosankan sekali bekerja dikantor ini, saat aku menjadi istrinya nanti aku bisa bersantai di rumah, berpesta ria, berbelanja sesuka hati, berkeliling dunia. Aahhhh membayangkannya saja membuatku tidak sabar untuk mengumumkan pada orang lain bahwa aku dan Edward berpacaran.

Isaac keluar dari kantor Edward segera setelah Edward masuk. Isaac, sesosok pemuda tampan yang lugu, siapa yang tidak tertarik padanya. Hampir semua wanita di sini tertarik padanya, bila tidak bisa mendapatkan Edward, masih ada Isaac.

Banyak sekali wanita di kantor ini berusaha mengajak Isaac kencan, merayunya bahkan menggodanya tetapi belum ada yang mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Memiliki Edward itu anugerah, memiliki Isaac itu menakjubkan, memiliki keduanya? Itu kenikmatan tiada tara. Dua pria tampan ditangannya, betapa bangganya untuk dipamerkan pada wanita-wanita murahan itu.

Sudah dua minggu aku mencoba merayu Isaac dengan berbagai cara, Isaac hanya tidak mau menujukkan pada yang lain bahwa dia tertarik padaku. Dia berpikir aku miliki Edward makanya dia takut untuk bersamaku. Tapi tenang saja sayang kita bisa bersama, bahkan Edward pun akan menyukainya.

Sudah kuputuskan hari ini aku akan mengikutinya saat pulang, aku akan merayunya di apartemen Isaac. Akan kupastikan Isaac menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian seksi yang bisa meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan Isaac.

Isaac selalu pulang malam, dia akan memastikan semua pekerjaan selesai dan mengecek kantor Edward memastikan semua rapi kemudian baru pulang. Pemuda pekerja keras impian setiap wanita.

Tepat pukul 5 sore aku dan karyawan lain sudah meninggalkan kantor, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu kalau aku memarkirkan mobilku di dekat kantor menunggu hingga Isaac keluar.

Sudah pukul 5.15, Edward keluar menuju mobil. Dia tampak menunggu seseorang, memandang ke arah gedung menatap dan menunggu. Hampir 10 menit dia berdiri di mobilnya hanya menunggu, tatapannya tiba-tiba beralih menuju pintu depan, ku ikuti tatapannya ternyata dia menatap Isaac. Mengapa Edward menunggu Isaac? Apakah mereka memiliki hubungan khusus? Seandainya iya pasti kalau aku mendekati Isaac Edward tidak akan tersinggung, dia akan merasa senang. Aku masih tersenyum memandang Isaac yang terus berjalan.

Aku terus menanti, Isaac terus berjalan menuju halte bus. Mengapa dia tidak naik mobil saja? Apa dia tidak memiliki uang. Tenang saja sayang, walau kamu tidak punya uang aku akan tetap menyukaimu, lagi pula masih ada Edward.

Saat Isaac naik busd, Edward pergi mengendarai mobilnya, dia tidak mengikuti Isaac tapi pergi menuju arah apartemennya. Mungkin tadi aku salah mengartikan.

Menginjak gas mobil terus mengikuti bus yang ditumpangi Isaac. Aku terus mengikutinya, tidak menyangka apartemen Isaac cukup jauh dari kantor.

Aku beranjak keluar dari mobil, berencana menyambut Isaac di depan apartemennya. Kupasang senyuman seksiku sambil menatapnya. Isaac belum melihatku, dia pasti akan senang mendapatiku menantinya.

Isaac berjalan menuju apartemenya, dia tampak lesu. Isaac terus berjalan, mendekat menuju apartemen. Isaac mulai melepas jasnya, ooh...sayang kau sudah tidak sabar ya. Dia melipatnya dan disampirkan dilengannya kemudian tanganya beranjak naik ke atas memegangi rambutnya, dia tampak frustasi menjambak rambutnya atau...

Ya Tuhan...

Aku tidak percaya..

Isaac adalah...

**AN:**

**Hooowaaa...**

**Apa yang akan terjadi ya?**

**Heemmm...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Maaf...maaf..maaf banget cerita ini tidak aku up date...pindah tempat kuliah tambah beban kerja juga sampai-sampai menelantarkan fic ini...**

**Makasih buat semuanya yang masih mau baca fic ini..**

**Akhir-akhir ini setiap kali akan melanjutkan penulis selalu kepentok idenya... belum bisa melanjutkan..**

**Penulis tidak terlalu puas dengan chap ini...tapi menurut penulis, chap ini sudah paling baik dibanding alternatif lainnya.**** Bila teman-teman ada saran atau ide untuk chap selanjutnya penulis dengan senang hati untuk menerimanya. **

**Chapter sebelumnya**

_Ya Tuhan..._

_Aku tidak percaya.._

_Isaac adalah..._

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

Aku merindukannya.. sangat merindukannya. Apakah aku hanya dapat merengkuh dan memeluknya saat aku adalah Bela. Aku bangga melihatnya mempresentasikan hasil kerja kerasnya di ruang rapat, dia begitu antusias, begitu….uhm…. sangat tampan. Dan ketika ia memandangku aku ingat betapa dia membenciku sebagai Isaac. Berjalan pulang menuju halte bis merupakan hal yang berat, wajahnya yang marah ketika memandangku terus terbayang. Rasanya ingin sekali membakar wig ini. Wig bren…k ku jambak wig ku dan..

"uump…." Seseorang menabrakku dari belakang…

"Belaaaaaaaa…. Kau sudah pulaang" teriak Angela…..

"uummmp…" aku mulai tidak bias bernafas.

"Belaaa… aku punya kabar baik untukmu…" teriak Jessica ditelingaku

"jizzzzz….. telingaku bias tuli… and please aku gak bias nafas.." mereka berdua mulai melepaskanku perlahan.

" hi honey….." senyum mereka.

"aku lelah… ayo kita bicara di atas" mereka menarikku kedalam apartemen sambil tertawa. _Ada apa dengan mereka rasanya senang sekali…. _

Ku lepas wig terkutuk ini dan mengganti bajuku dengan tank top dan celana pendek… rasanya nyaman sekali. Tawa temanku terdengar, ku ikuti suara mereka dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat dimeja makan ada wine favoritku dan mereka sedang asik meminumnya.

"ada apa sebenarnya sampai-sampai kalian membuka wine kesukaanku" sambil menggerak-gerakkan alisku "apa yang kita rayakan hari ini…?"

Mata mereka tiba-tiba berkilau senyum merekah diwajah mereka " well….."

"MIKE NEWTON PACARKU SEKARANG"

"BEN MENGAJAKKU KENCAN"

Oh my God….. kami berjingkarak-jingkrak dan melakukan tarian kemenangan. Seperti anak kecil yang diberi segudang permen.

"oh my god…. Selamaaat teman, aku tidak percaya ini…. " _aku senang mereka bias bersatu dengan pria idaman mereka…. Oooh Edward….. aku merindukanmu._

"Hi Isaac….."

_Uurgh..Tanya.. pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu…apa sih mau nya._

"Hi tanya…ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku.

Tanya mulai mngelus-elus tangan dan lenganku, ada apa dengannya. Parfumnya yang menyengat masuk kehidungku… bergidik aku melihat tanya yang semakin mendekat…. Dan mencoba memelukku.

"Tanya…apa yang sedang kau lakukan" aku mencoba menyingkirkan tangannya dari tangannku.

"Isaac… kau tidak perlu jaim seperti itu… aku melihatmu di depan apartemenmu kemarin….." dia mencoba mencium pipiku…

Berjalan memutari meja, aku baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan Tanya. Apa sebenarnya yang dia lihat. Apa dia melihatku menjambak wig ku. Aku tertegun dengan pikiranku sendiri. Kubenahi tatanan wig ku sambil mencoba melihat apakah ada rambutku yang keluar.

Tanya kembali mendekat.."sayang aku melihatmu dengan jelas….. senyummu yang menawan dan bersemangat ketika keua wanita itu mengajakmu masuk kedalam apartemen. aku mau menggantikan kedua wanita itu… aku bias lebih memuaskanmu sayang…." Tanya menjilat bibirnya dan mulai membuka kancing bajunya.

"hei…apa yang kau lakukan di kantorku.. HENTIKAN…STOP…"

"APA_APAAN INI….!" Aku tersentak dan melihat sosok Edward yang marah ketika melihat Tanya berusaha memelukku dengan pakaiannya yang setengah terbuka… ku dorong Tanya jauh dari tubuhku.

"maafkan saya Mr. Culen, saya tidak tahu ada apa dengannya, saya…. Saya permisi…" aku berlari menjauhi kantor ku… ku berlari menajuhi pria yang sangat kucintai. Aku tidak tahu kemana aku pergi saat angina meniup wig ku dengan lembut. Bersandar di dinding terjauh air mataku mulai menetes….

Menatapnya dengan wajah marah mengingatkanku betapa ia membenciku. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya….

….

…

…

…

…..

…..

**EPOV**

"Isaaac…. Ini sudah jam 10 dan kamu pergi meninggalkan kantir selama 2 jam, pekerjaan kita menumpuk. Dengan adanya proyek baru kita tidak boleh bermalas-malasan seperti ini….." kemarahanku memuncak ketika melihat Isaac kembali ke kantornya. Matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Namun menatapnya aku kembali ingat apa yang dilakukkannya dengan Tanya di kantor, walau tampaknya seperti Isaac tidak menyukai apa yang dilakukan Tanya padanya tapi rasanya orang lain menyentuh Isaac secara intim membuat darahku mendidih.

Aku tidak bias tidur tadi malam membayangkan wajah Isaac sepulang dari kantor.. wajahnya kusut tidak bias tersenyum, matanya sedu seperti ingin menangis. Wajahnya menghantuiku semalaman. Dengan tekad bulat meakukan perdamaian dngan Isaac, karena bila kami terus-terusan diam maka pekerjaan akan terbengkalai. Langkahku terasa ringan membayangkan Isaac kembali tersenyum setelah. Tapi betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendengar Isaac berteriak di kantornya, kuberlari sekuat tenaga menuju kantornya dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Baju Tanya yang terbuka dan sedang berada di pelukan Isaac. Dan memandangnya berlari menjauhiku…. Matanya menangis….

"Maaf …Saya tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan saya… saya permisi sir melanjutkan kembali perkerjaan saya.." matanya tidak pernah pergi dari lantai…secara perlahan Isaac pergi kembali ke kantornya meninggalkanku dengan rasa rindu, geram, merasa bersalah, sayang….

Terduduk diam di kantor wajahnya yang sedu kembali membayangiku…..

Zzz…..zzz…..

"Cullen.."

"hey, bro… mau makan siang tidak.. the gang mau makan keluar Sekarang…" Emmet

"sure… aku nyusul"

Makan siang dengan keluarga ku memang menyenangkan tapi ada saatnya aku rindu masakan Isaac… rindu makan Bersama Isaac.. rindu bercanda denganya mendengar tawanya membuatku semangat menghadapi pekerjaan. Entah sepertinya keluarga ku tau aku dan Isaac sedang ada masalah, mereka tidak menyebut nama Isaac. Tapi itu semakin membuatku merindukannya…

Sepulang dari makan siang aku tidak kembali ke kantor, ku putuskan untuk pergi ke taman. Aku perlu sendiri menenangkan pikiran jauh dari Isaac…

..

…

….

…

…

…

Kupejamkan mata dan menikmati hembusan angina yang semilir, kurebahkan kepalaku di pohon eek yang rindang. _Aku tidak bias terus begini, rasanya sakit harus jauh dari Isaac dan tidak memandang senyumnya. Pertengkaran kami sebenarnya salahku namun aku menyalahkan Isaac karenanya. Aku memang bre….k.. aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Aku harus minta maaf padanya…_

_Ya kurasa aku harus meminta maaf padanya… tapi apa yang harus kulakukan.._

_Aku perlu rencana.. rencana matang..rencana yang sangat matang…_

"Hey bro….. tumben telpon" senyumku melebar ketika mendengar suara James di telpon.

"Hi James…. Aku perlu bantuan"

"tentu cuz… bantuan apa?" aku mulai membeberkan permasalahanku padanya ku ceritakan permasalahanku tetang Isaac bagaimana kami dekat kemudian kami bertengkar…. Ku ceritakan kegundahanku tentang mimpiku. James hanya terdiam dan mendengarkanku berceloteh ditelpon.

"kurasa ini masalah yang serius bro…. "

"jadi… bis abantu…?"

"tentu cuz.. aku punya segidang ide….." kemudian James menjabarkan ide-idenya..

Aku tau aku tidak salah menelpon sepupuku tetang masalah ini….

Dan mulai saat ini kumulai proyek perdamaian antara Edward dan Isaac…

…

…

…

….

**AN:**

**Hiiii….. kuharap chapter ini bias mengobati rindu dan kekecewaan kalian karena lamanya tidak up date..**

**Wow… Edward merencanakan proyek perdamaian dengan Isaac…**

**Kira-kira apa ya rencana Edward untuknya…**

**Bila ada yang mempunyai saran tentang apa yang aharus dilakukan Edward jangan lupa klik tombol review ya…**

**Ide kalian membantuku melanjutkan cerita ini….**

**Thanks….**


End file.
